Arranged Marriage? Seriously
by steph-loves-you
Summary: After getting out of a arranged marriage with Edward. Bella is forced to overcome much more then she hoped for but what if Edward couldn't help her because he was the reason why she has so many problems. ExB! :
1. Chapter 1

I gradually understood the situation I was in, the one I was forced to be in instead of choice. I starred blankly at Charlie as he stand next to Carlisle, my future father in law. I bit back the shallowness in my voice as I tried to calm myself down. I pushed my way pass Charlie as I walked upstairs to my room closing the door with anger as I fall back on my bed.

I've never meet this Edward person they we're gloating about '_he's a very sweet kind man' _ Carlisle said as he smiled a friendly smile towards me. I meet Carlisle on many occasions in only one place, the hospital. Carlisle was a doctor in the small town of forks, and I was one of his regular clients. Carlisle lived with his wife Esme, who seemed more to be a supermodel then a housewife in the small stupid pointless town.

My father agreed with the idea of me marrying Edward, whoever that was. _'He seems like a very supportive young man who can provide and take care of my little Bella'. _I wanted nothing more to run away at that point. I couldn't believe my own father wanted me to marry a complete stranger instead of letting me pick who I wanted to marry.

I sighed as I grabbed my laptop and backpack and left my room closing the door behind me.

"He's a doctor just like I am" Again with gloating Carlisle? Really. I stopped when I heard my fathers voice pick up.

"I'm just making sure, I don't want my Bella getting into anything that will hurt her in the end" I leaned against the wall

I heard Carlisle sigh "Edward thinks he should still go out partying in the nighttime, go home and call in sick the next morning. I know what your thinking Charlie, that Edward isn't good for your daughter but just hear me out" Carlisle stopped and I didn't hear anything he continued. "Edward was a sweet guy who love spending time with his friend, he got top grades in high school and collage, he used to go to Africa every year to help build new schools and houses for the kids .. He was a godsend until he went to collage"

"So what are you saying .. you want to use my Bella to get your old Edward back?" Charlie sounded pissed as I heard scraping against the old hardwood floor. I sighed with relief when I heard the fridge open and close.

"No Charlie I would not hurt Bella like that I just know when the right person comes around for Edward he will accepted it and take responsibility and be happy"

"So when will I meet this Edward person?"

"He should be here tomorrow"

Carlisle believed I was the right one for Edward, his son?. Really?. I have trouble standing upright on my feet without finding someway to be in the emergency room and he wanted me to be married to his son?, I felt light headed.

"So you believe Bella is his right one, why?" I knew Charlie was happy about be related to Carlisle somehow but I think he was more happy at the fact of me finding someone. Charlie's been on my case since I turned twenty last month to find someone, but in a town of 3000 people it was kind of hard.

"I believe Bella is the right one for my son in more ways then one, first me and Esme both love her like she was our own. Bella is smart and she falls more then she walks but I'm sure Edward would catch her every time" Carlisle stopped for a second, I didn't have to be there to know he was smiling "Bella is so much like Edward they both love reading, classical music, they both hate winter .. there's so many endless possibility of why they should be together"

I couldn't listen to them talk like little school girls anymore, I had to leave. I got up grabbed my stuff of the stairs as I walked down, making myself known. "I'm going to the library"

Carlisle gave Charlie a smile as I just proven a point he said '_they both like reading'._ I sighed as I given them more reason to believe me and this Edward person should be together.

I left without being given an answer. I opened my car door as I sat down inside. I turned on the heat as I waited for it to become warm before calling Angela. "Hello?" She said sounding out of breath.

"Hm, Hi Ang I was wondering if you could meet me at the library to talk .. if your not _busy_" I heard whispering in the background and creeks as I closed my eyes and leaned against the steering wheel.

"Yeah sure Bell I'll meet you there in ten, no twenty minutes" The call quickly disconnected as I sighed and back out of the driveway.

_'he used to go to Africa every year to help build new schools and houses for the kids'_ struck my heart as I sighed, I loved helping out people and little kids. To see the smile on their faces making it all worth while. _Maybe he wouldn't be that bad of a husband_. I shake my head as I got that thought out of my mind. I didn't even know this person, I didn't know his hair color, if he's ever did drugs, what colour eyes he has. I knew next to nothing about this man and now we're getting married in two months.

I found a parking lot and got out into the freezing cold. I shivered as I walked towards the front door when I heard laughing. I turned and looked around when a pair walked out from behind a car. I sighed and walked along as I opened the door, to my surprise another hand reached to open it father. I turned around to face a man that was obviously a foot taller then me and he was looking down at me. "Excuse me" He said as I realized I was standing in the entry way

"Yeah sorry" I said as I moved and leaned against the door as he walked into the warm library. I sighed and followed closing the door behind me.

I walked over to an empty seat as I waited for Angela to show up. I sighed as I got up from my seat scraping the chair against the tile floor earning a 'shh' from the lady who sat next to me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag as I walked out of the library when my cell phone ringed

"Hello?" I answered it fumbling with my keys, pining the phone between my ear and shoulder

"Bell I'm so sorry I lost track of time, I'm such a bad friend" I laughed as my keys dropped.

"Don't worry about it and I'm sure Ben helped out with the lost track of time thing" I picked up my keys as I unlocked the door putting my bag on the passenger seat

I heard a short laugh on the other end "Yeah he did help but I'll make it up to you, did you want me to help you with your math?"

I closed the door behind me as I decided to say yes or no to Angela. Angela and I are totally different people, she's a out going party person who's idea of 'I'll make it up to you' is to hit a party and end up getting completely wasted as my idea of 'I'll make it up to you' is pizza and a movie.

I looked out in the rain as the door to the library opened and the copper haired, foot taller then me man walked out. I smiled as I agreed to Angela. Take that dad.

_**Hey guys! I wrote the beginning of this chapter like a year ago but never found it until well two hours ****ago. I decided I wanted to start to write again since I've been getting idea's in my head all hours of the day and since I know there are a lot of loyal fans on fanfiction, me being one of them I decided to write a Twilight series. **_

_**Comment! (: **_


	2. Chapter 2

I eyed myself once more before I had enough confidence to leave. I never liked dressing up or shopping or going to parties for that matter but now I didn't care I was to mad at Charlie for saying that I was going to marry Edward Cullen.

My cell phone pulled me out of the thoughts as I reached down on my bedside stand to grab it and answer "Hello?"

"Hey bells I'm outside" I hear laughing over Ang's voice as I suddenly got worried.

I rushed to my window as I saw a black hummer limo in my front yard, this was obviously not going to be a small party. "Yeah sure I'll be down in a minute, just got to grab my stuff" I hung up before checking my hair once more and grabbing my purse.

"Bella, where are you going?" Charlie voice illuminate from the living room. I knew by now him and Billy black have consumed more than 8 beers each, the evidence scattered around the floor.

I hated when him and Billy drink but as I grew up it got easier to understand that Charlie isn't a dead weight like Billy was and could hold his beer. Charlie was also head sheriff over Forks so he should be able to unwind.

"Out with a couple of friends, don't wait up" I said as I pulled the door open and closing the door after me, I opened my umbrella so I didn't get wet even tho the limo was ten feet away and I could easily run to it but I didn't want to ruin what took me hours to complete.

The limo driver meet me and gave me a small smile "Good evening, may I take your umbrella" I smiled as I sat in the limo closing the umbrella outside the car and passing it to him.

I laughed as Ang's arms pulled me into a hug "Bell I'm so happy you came you have been a dead beat since high school"

"Yeah I'm happy I'm here to" I looked around the limo as it had champagne & glasses and four people I've never seen before in my life, I leaned over as I whisper into Ang's ear "Who are they?"

She looked at me confused then looked back at the four guest "Oh, I'm sorry Bella these are Ben's friends from out-of-town, they just moved here"

I gave them a small smile at the guy with honey colour hair who just turned his head to look out the window. The other two boys reached over and extended a hand "Hi I'm Jasper" I smiled as I shook his hand "Bella"

A small girl with black spiky hair and completely beautiful jumped out of her seat and sat down next to me "I'm Alice and we will be best of friends I can see it" I gave a small laugh as she smiled showing her perfect white teeth.

"Bella" I said again as I extended a hand but she wrapped her arms around me and hugged. I was token off guard as I quickly hugged back not wanted to hurt her feelings.

Alice smiled as she pointed to the tallest man out of them "That's Emmett, don't worry he's a soft bear" I was shocked when I laughed, I wasn't good at meeting new people, I was usually shy. The guy named Emmett smiled and lifted up a hand "hey"

Alice laughed "And this is Ed-" Alice got cut off as the other boy whose name I didn't know gave me an angry look "I think we've met everyone who wants to meet" He said while he held his teeth together.

Alice sighed as she sat back in her seat, "And that's the normal people" she said in sarcasm.

Emmett clapped his huge hands as he leaned forward and grabbed the champagne bottle, obviously trying to cut through the thick layer of awkwardness "Champagne bubbles anyone" He gave me a cocky grin as I laughed and nodded "Bella's in for an early drink anyone else?"

Ang, Jasper & Alice both disagreed as Emmett poured us both a glass, He lifted his up as did I "To new beginnings" I smiled as we both hit cups and drank out champagne.

Two glasses of champagne and a very awkward car ride we arrived at our detestation. I slowly made my way our of the limo as I looked at a dirty old building in front of me with writing on the walls "I think someone got the directions wrong"

Ang put her arm around me as did Alice as they laughed "She really don't get out do she?" Alice looked at Ang in disappointment and laughed

"No, the last time was in high school before her mother died" I dropped my head, but of course Ang would bring that up. It never really bugged me that my mother was dead, sure it kills every time I think of it but it happened three years ago. My mother was my best friend, my health teacher and my inspiration to give my child a better life when I have one, sure she was an amazing mom but Charlie wasn't the father type and after mom died he did some deep soul-searching and became something I've always wanted, I real father.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry" Ang said as I dropped their arms and gave her a small smile

"I'm fine, can we get to drinking now?" I said as Emmett put his arm around my shoulder and flicked my hair, which ruined it.

"Hell Yah!" Emmett's loud voice echoed the walls around us as he started walking towards an old rusty door.

Two hours later and I had only three beers in my system as I watched Ang and my new-found friends dancing on the dance floor. I laughed as Alice fall down in middle of the floor and started laughing hysterically a sign she had way to many beers. I let my eyes roam the room as I saw the copper hair guy sitting in the corner alone.

I walked over to him as I sat he looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Okay what's your problem?" I was really getting sick of this, I don't even know him and he's acting like a jerk.

"Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind" He said not looking at me while taking a drink of his beer watching people dance

"So that gave you right to be mean to Alice in the limo and just then rolled your eyes at me when I came over to keep you company?" I asked as my temper got higher, I came to have a good night not for it to be ruined by jerk face here.

He looked at me with a hard look as he got up out of his seat "I don't want someone to keep me company and if so I would ask any other girl here, there are a lot of girls prettier then you are" and with that he turned and left me.

I could feel my breath hitch as I looked at the way he disappeared shocked. I got out my seat, pissed and the only thing to do was to drink it away. Once I got to the bar I order one beer, and another and another.

"Bella we're leave now" Ang walked over to me as I was surrounded by empty beer bottles "Oh bells" Ang put her arm around my body as she lifted me up "Emmett" She yelled over the music.

"Wow bell's how much did you drink?" Emmett pulled my into his arm as I tried to protest "Come on bell's you can't walk" I sighed as I gave me.

"I'm sorry" I slurred looking around for Angela.

"I'm right here" she said as she toke my hand, maybe I was a dead weight just like Billy. "You had only 7 beers and your out, man" I head Emmett laugh as I covered my ear. "to loud" I slurred again.

I couldn't remember the ride room all I remembered was what the jerk said and my drinking. I opened my eyes as I closed them again rubbing them. I turned around to look at the clock which said 1:26 pm. I sighed as I pushed my bed sheets off of my body. I looked around as my eyes turned to the glass of water with a plate of lemons on the side, I looked confused at it.

"Good morning Bella" I looked up to see my father walking into my room, he smiled at me as he passed me a wet cloth "I can't say I'm mad at you for coming home drunk and having been carried in by Emmett but I'm happy now you learned your lesson about drinking and you finally gone out with your friends"

I gave Charlie a small smile as I didn't really want to be alive now, let alone talk. I sighed as I walked over to my curtains and yanked them close, the sun was hurting my eyes too much. "Oh and theirs people downstairs to see you and we have a special surprise" I looked up at Charlie as I nodded and he left my room.

I grabbed my school sweatshirt as I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail and made my way downstairs. I wonder what my 'special surprise was' maybe I was a trip to L.A, I've always wanted to go to Disney land since I was six, probably not.

I rounded the corner when I saw Emmett, Alice, Jasper & Carlisle sitting with the jerk and a small woman with a smilel planted across her face "What are you guys doing here?"

Carlisle stand up as he walked over to me and smiled "Your here to meet your new husband, my son Edward" I gasp as I looked around hoping Emmett or Jasper's name had changed since last night. My hopes died as Edward stand up with a fake smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

I stared blankly at Carlisle then my future 'husband' as I leaned against the wall and mumbled "Unbelievable"

The short woman stand up as she smiled and extended a hand "Hi I'm Esme, your future mother in law" she gave me a small smile as I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Just leave! Everyone leave" I shouted as my anger reached its limit. I ran upstairs to my bedroom safely close the door behind me before my legs gave out and I slide down it. I started to cry as I realized I had to spend my life with that jerk. I couldn't believe my father as he stood their smiling at me, expecting for me to be happy with all of this. I wanted nothing to do with this and he just stood their smiling like he won a million dollars but instead he toke away his only child's life and freedom.

"Isabella?" I heard a different voice coming from behind my door as I suddenly remembered it was his voice. "Look I'm sorry our parents are making us do this" I opened the door as I looked at him with hate in my eyes.

"Just leave me alone I don't want to be in the same room as you, let alone spend the rest of my life with you" I spat at him, completely hating this man as he stood in front of me leaning against the wall "and apparently I'm to ugly for you"

I closed my door or as I thought before turning around and walking over to my window. I looked down at my drive way noticing the expensive cars, I guess this is what my life has to become a complete lie with money. I sighed as I dropped my head and started to cry again.

Are you okay?" I didn't want to face him as I nodded my head and walked over to my bed.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked in a rude tone, informing him that I didn't want him here.

"I was about to leave when I heard you crying" I ignored him as he stand down on the end of the bed "Look this whole arrangement is my fault. My parents wa-" I looked up at him as I started to scream at him

"Your fault" I stood up as I walked over to face him "My whole life is token away from me, my freedom, me space, my ability to choice who I wanted to date or a choice if I wanted to marry them all because of you!" I looked down at him, anger rolling off every fiber of my body.

"Bella" he looked up at me as he raised both of his hand in front of him "If I can explain"

I rolled my eyes and laughed without humor "Explain? Explain what? Where we're going to have to life together? How many kids? Edward in lighten me on this situation!" He toke my hand as he moved me to the bed

"Sit this may take a while" I agreed as I yanked my hand away from him and sat down. "My parents we're getting worried about me since I went to college. I used to be a A+ student, football caption, never drink. I was the perfect child until I went to college and got mixed in with the wrong crowd and started to party and drink. My parents told me two weeks ago that I was being arranged to marry someone"

I rolled my eyes as I sighed "and it had to be me?"

Edward laughed "Yeah I guess your run in with my father made you two become close and apparently we have a lot in common"

I sighed as I stood up walking over to the window "so what are we going to do?"

I heard the bed creek which meant Edward stood up also. "Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about, I was thinking we could fake it" I turned around to be face to face with him. I stopped thinking when I felt his breath on my hair since he was taller than me, I looked up to see he was looking down at me. We stared into each others eyes for a while before I broke the connection.

"So fake it?"

"Unless you really wanted a relationship with me miss swan" I looked up at him as a smirk was on his face. I laughed for the first time with him.

"Keep wishing Mr. Cullen" I laughed again as I hit his chest. "Maybe we should go back downstairs"

Edward nodded as we left my room and walked downstairs. I felt horrible for the way I treated everyone, especially Esme when I ignored her and yelled at everyone. Everybody got quite as me and Edward entered the living room.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted, I was just token back at everything happening so fast" I gave a small smile as I turned to Esme "I'm so sorry for the way I acted and it's nice to finally meet you to" She smiled as she walked over to me and embraced me into a hug. Alice definitely was from this family.

"Don't worry about it dear, your family now" I gave a fake smile as she turned to Edward "Oh and you, Jasper and Emmett have to go get fitted for your tux" My breath stopped at the thought of wedding talk already

"I think we have time the wedding is in two months" Edward said as he placed an arm around my waist.

"Oh dear you haven't heard" Esme's voice sounded panic and surprised the same this I felt at this moment "This wedding is in two weeks" My felt my breath rush out of my mouth in a gasp sound as I quickly recovered with a very convincing fake smile. I put my arm around Edward as I hit his back with my hand.

"And don't you worry Bella your wedding dress is already complete, we had a family friend from Paris design it and made it. I hope you don't mind" I fancy designer from Pairs made my dress, I guess this is what I had to get used to because of jerk face next to me.

"Yes Esme it's completely fine, I don't like shopping anyway" My head snapped towards Alice as she gasped loudly

"Don't . Like. Shopping! What's wrong with you woman" She panic as she stood up and walked over to me "My soon to be sister don't like shopping, really"

I was kind of sacred of Alice at this moment as Edward must have notice and wrapped his arm around my shoulder instead of my waist which just made me sicker. "I don't mind it but I just choice not to"

Just like a light switch was flicked, Alice panic face turned into a smile as she jumped up and down "You have to let me shop for you"

"hm I don't think that's necessary Alice but thanks" I said as I gave me a smile

"Oh please Bella, pretty please!" She started to bag, oh no. I wasn't good at saying 'no' when someone bagged. I caved as I nodded "Sure Alice you can"

She jumped up and down again as she pulled me into a hug which made Edwards arm drop from my shoulder. "Oh and I dibs on picking out the baby's clothes" I sickness came back as I heard Edwards gasp behind me

"Their will be no kids" I made myself clear I wasn't going to have kids with a guy I couldn't stand. I looked down at the floor as my eyes started to water at the fact I wasn't going to have kids, that whole side of my life was token away from me.

"Not yet" she said smiling.

"Alright we have to get going it was nice seeing you again Bella" Carlisle stood up from the couch after talking with Charlie. They all stood up as Jasper, Esme, Carlisle & Alice walked out as Emmett stopped in front of me "I'll see you later sis" he grind as he laughed his loud laugh.

I was left in the living room with Edward as he looked into my eyes "This will be okay" he said before leaning down and kissing my forehead then leaving.

My breath became short as the tears fell from my eyes, I couldn't do this.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys a short message just to clear why Bella is acting like this, she is forced to marry Edward who in first was a complete jerk to her all because of his mistake in college. I would be pretty pissed to if I we're her so she do hate him. And also I'm trying to upload as many parts as possible because I will not be uploading on weekend and Fridays , just my off days (: anyhow hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Four:

I slowly walked into my room as I fall on my bed as waiting for the tears. I had to marry Edward Cullen because of his mistake in college, his selfless mistake. My life wasn't mine anymore to make my own decisions, it was ours. I pushed that thought out of my head as I looked around my room for something to keep my mind off him.

I give up as I walked over to my closet and yanked it open to get a sweater when I box fell from the top shelf spilling little pieces of paper everywhere. I picked up a piece as I remember what it was, my wishes box from when I was a child. I would write every one of my wishes and wants for when I grew up on a piece of paper and put it in this box so I would remember.

I looked around the scattered papers as my eyes fell of a photo of my mother, I hide all of my photos of her in different spots my closet, my dresser, my locker in school just to be remembered she was always with me. I picked it up a I remembered the day it was token, it was my fifth birthday and we were at the local park and my mother loved taking photos of us saying that one day she wouldn't be here and these photos would be a reminder that she always was with me and to make the right decisions.

I smiled as I placed the photo on the floor next to me as I started to pick up the pieces of paper and read them, _I wish when I grew up I would have lots of money, I wish when I grew up I would have a caring loving husband, I wish when I grew up I would have my own sister. _I had two out of three.

"Bella?" At the sound of my name I dropped all the pieces of paper in shock and turned to be faced with Edward "I'm sorry I scared you"

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I started to pick up the papers as he reached down and picked up one and read it aloud

"What's this?" With his question he picked up another and another.

"It's my wishes, I started to write my wishes and wanted on a piece of paper and put them in here for when I grew up" He gave me a small smile.

"I know what I'm making you do is hard, so I promise you that all your wishes in the world would be granted when you become my wife"

"I don't want you to do that" I didn't look at him as I closed the box and put it back up on my top shelf. I turned around to find something else to do hoping he would just leave.

"Bella" he sighed in defeat as he touched my arm making me turn around "This relationship is fake, sure we're getting married in a week and six days but we're not actually together" He shifted his weight to his other leg as he leaned closer to me "Find a guy and if he agrees with this fake relationship and date him, go out with him. Have fun" he gave me a heart breaker smile.

"It isn't that easy Edward no guy in his right mind would date a girl who is getting married to her fake boyfriend and I'm sure in your case neither would a girl"

His eyebrows lifted as he gave a small laugh "don't be so sure about that, I've already got my girl"

I turned around starring at him blankly. "You what?"

He grinned at me as he opened my door "Don't worry Bella love, she isn't as pretty as you are" and with that he left. I couldn't believe he found someone to agree to this and to stay with him knowing in two weeks we will be married.

I was shocked and extremely jealous, the thought some other girl being the last person he would talk to every night, the person Edward says he loves or even worse the person he has sex with. My knowledge on Edward was next to nothing, I didn't even know his favourite colour or food while some other girl did.

"Bella?" My head snapped towards the door as Alice walked in with a worried expression "What's wrong?"

I held my breath "Nothing just worried about the wedding"

A smiled appeared on Alice's as she walked over to the bed putting her small hand on my lap "Bella I know this is a really hard thing for you to do, hell I would be bitching at everybody now if I we're you but Edward will take care of you and he will love you" she tapped my lap as I looked up to face her "trust me" she promised.

I couldn't tell Alice what I agreed to with Edward, I couldn't tell anyone I had to stick it out and after we get married it will be an open relationship. Who ever would have thought little ol'bella of forks would be in an open relationship married to the hottest guy I've ever laid eyes on.

"now come on, we have to choice the cake flavor" I looked up at Alice as panic showed and she pulled a small smile on her face hoping to encourage me. "It will not be long, just long enough for you and Edward to choice a cake flavor"

After a fast shower to wash off my nerves I got dressed and arrived downstairs in twenty minutes to an unpleasant sister-in-law

"I said to get dressed not to get in the shower" I sighed and rolled my eyes as she laughed at me and pulled me outside to her yellow Lamborghini. I had to get used to this, I was marring into a very rich family and cars like this was just birthday presents.

"Um Alice standing out much?" I said pointing to the car

"how else do you expect to get to Port Angles in 20 minutes?"

"That's 40 minutes away pushing the speed limit" My police knowledge was thanks from having a father who would kill me if I went 1 km over the speed limit and now the small evil pixie wanted to drive to Port Angles in 20 minutes, is she nuts?

"oh give up Bella I'm not going to kill you" oh but I wish you did.

The car ride took us all of 23 minutes unaccounted for my questions back at the house. I holded onto the side door for all dear life as she drove around turns hoping not to lose control at any time but all Alice did was laugh at me.

We arrived at the cake shop, Edward walked over to meet us smiling at me as he pulled me into a hug "Alice drove fast again?" he asked as I shake my head and he laughed "Alice do you mind not scaring the crap out of my _Fiancé _please"

Alice nodded as she opened the door to the cake shop as we stepped in out of the cold air "Hello we're here to for the taste test for their wedding cake" Alice's small voice filled the small store front as we waved to the old lady who looked like my grandmother swan, kind friendly the type of grandmother that would sneak you treats.

"Oh yes how wonderful! Congratulations on getting married and if you would follow me to the back we can get started" I felt Edwards slide his hand in mine as I looked up with questioning eyes as he never looked back at me.

The back of the cake shop had what I can see pink wall which we're covered by flower and granted counter tops. The old lady stopped at a table with four chairs as we toke a seat, she went through two doors when Alice reached over and toke my hand tightly "Image this is the first step, we still have to choice the catering and the wedding colours and your bridesmaids" suddenly she stopped and her face lit up like a million lights as I knew that she wanted "Oh Alice would you like to by my maid of honour?"

Alice's face had a huge smile as she jumped up and down in her seat clapping her hand "Yes Bella I would so love that" I smiled as well as she pulled me into a hug removing me from Edwards arms which he never put back around my waist after the hug.

"Alright my dears here's the first tray of cake flavors" The lady put a tray with 10 different little plates with three small pieces on each as I felt my stomach turn.

The old lady continued to bring out trays of cake flavors as my decision became clear, I wanted a plan vanilla cake. "So Bella any flavors you like?" Edward asked as he moved his fork around the small crumbs.

"Hm I would just rather a simply vanilla cake"

"Are you sure? What about the Red velvet cake?" Edward looked down at me as I could see that he didn't want to be here trapped in a seat eating cake and choice a cake flavor for our wedding to a girl he didn't even want to get married too.

I sighed as Alice turned to me with a confused expression "I feel sick" I lied and she nodded. The lady walked back in with another tray "we made our decision" I said as she smiled at me putting down the tray and grabbing her writing pad.

"alright and what flavors would you like?"

"Red Velvet and Vanilla" she nodded as she wrote it down on the pad as she looked back up "and the design" she reached over and grabbed a book as she opened it to a section that said wedding cakes.

We flipped through twenty or more pages until we came across a five level cake with a flower on top and small little flowers coming down one side as little pearls around each level at the joining points of the cakes. It was perfect as I smiled and pointed at it. "That one"

Edward put on a fake smile as he put on arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards him kissing the top of my head "I think that one to love"

The lady looked up from her writing pad as she smiled at us "Young love, it's so cute" I smiled at her as see looked back at her writing pad

"Alright I will have this made and deliverer on the wedding day which is in a week and six days right?" I nod and smiled as we got out of our seat grabbing our jackets

"Thank you for all your services" She gave me a smile as she nodded

"Anything for a blushing bride" I smiled and nodded as we left the cake shop and walked down the street towards Alice's car.

"Edward we will meet you back at the house to choice the wedding colours and then me and Bella have a night ahead of us"

Edward put his arm around my waist as Alice walked away giving us a minute, as if we really needed it to say goodbye. "Thanks for showing up"

He looked at me confused "I came because your soon going to be my wife Bella and plus it wouldn't look good if the guy never showed up to choice the cake" he looked back over at Alice as she was watching us from the car window when Edward's cell phone went off. He removed his arm as he looked at the screen on his phone "It's Tanya" he said as he looked me in the eyes

"Who?"

"My girlfriend" and at those worlds I realized three things; first I was falling for Edward like a teenage girl, second his mystery girl was a girl named Tanya and third she was his girlfriend and with the realization and those two words my like gave out from beneath me along with my legs as I fell towards the ground.

**Alright some people may believe I was being stupid when I put the last few lines but Bella realized that she had feelings with her soon to be husband as he already had another girlfriend. As of the pressure she fainted. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Bella .. Bella" the small annoying voice I've only came to hear so often in the last two days pulled me out of my thoughts as I tried to open my eyes but failed. I couldn't open my eyes as much as I tried.

"Where the hell is Edward and why isn't she waking up yet!" Alice's voice sounder frustrated as I head her sigh and next the sound of metal scrapping across the floor so I guessed she sat down on a chair near by.

"I don't have a clue where he is, maybe he's working?" I head feet walk from one side of the room to the next as his voice sounded closer and closer as he talked. "I'm going to kill him"

"Emmett!" Esme's voice sounder harsh as she tried to stand up for her missing son. "I will not you talking about his like that"

"Like what? His soon to be wife is in the hospital for the last two days and I haven't seen him once .. have you?" Emmett's voice was laced with sarcasm and anger and he sighed heavily.

"Well no I haven't"

"And neither have I mom, he's getting married to Bella in 10 days and he isn't even here to see how she's doing" my bed shifted a little as a small hand was placed on mine "He's nothing but a excuse for a man and he will never been a good husband"

My heart as aching as I remembered what Edward said to me before I fainted. He was in a relationship is Tanya. He found someone. I didn't know why I was feeling like this way but this was real, my soon to be husband is cheating on me and our fake relationship and there was nothing I could do about it.

I felt sick to my stomach knowing someone else right now probably has her arms wrapped around him and someone else is kissing him.

This wasn't how I'd pictured the days before my wedding to be. I wanted to be counting down the hours and seconds till my wedding not to be wishing there we're more hours in the days. I wanted to have a caring man who choice me to be with for the rest of his life, who actually wanted me by his side instead of a guy who wanted to be with another girl and to pretend this relationship and soon to be marriage was real.

"How is she?" my thoughts we're interrupted when his soft velvet voice filled the room. The bed shifted more as I head someone's heavy feet walk across the room "Emmett"

Without warning I heard a sudden gasp and Esme's in take of breath as the other side of the bed shifted "Emmett Cullen!"

"What the fuck Emmett! why the hell did you punch me?" Edward soft velvet voice was now a hard angry voice. Emmett punched Edward in the face over me.

"You left her in Alice's arms on the verge of dying! She had a concussion Edward, she is in coma right now because she hit her head on the side of the sidewalk since you didn't catch her! You wife is in coma for the last three days and you didn't even come see her!" Emmett's voice was fully of anger as I could picture him in front of Edward face to face yelling at him.

"I had something more important to do" Edward said as I realized that was to be with Tanya. He choice her.

"SOMETHING BETETR TO DO! Edward there isn't anything more important then that girl in the bed over there right now. Not to you, not to me, Alice, Emmett or you father" Esme's decided to step in as I guess so Edward didn't end up getting hit again by Emmett.

"Can you guys just give me and Bella a second I have to talk to her .. hoping she will hear me" The squeak of wet shoes sounded louder as someone closed the door, probably Esme when they left. The bed shifted again as he sat down. One of his cold hand touched the side of my face which the cold was soothing.

"Bella. Please forgive me" Forgive me? Are you joking? He was the one who left me fall when I was standing in front of him! "I didn't want any of this to happen to you" Liar! "I wish you could wake up" I tried again to wake up so I could yell to Emmett to get Edward out of here.

"I didn't expect you to faint after hearing what I told you in the parking lot, I thought you knew or would of assumed at lease" You thought I knew!. I was completely ambushed by the news, if that's what you would call it.

"Edward I think you need to go" Carlisle's voice was like saving grace to me as the bed shifted and the squeaky shoes got distanced as my body started to get tired .

I woke up what fells like hours later as I tried to open my eyes, this time I managed. I fluttered my eyelids as a wired sound came from my lips as I rubbed my eye with the back of my hand. I toke in my dark hospital room as I looked around at the small couch which Emmett was sleeping on, the small push in bed which Alice's was sleeping on and the chair next to me where I found Esme.

I rubbed my eyes again as I gently sat up moving wires along with me, pulling on my skin. "Owe" I sighed as I pulled on the wires trying to remove slack on my skin.

"here let me help you" Esme's tired voice filled the quite room.

"Thanks" My voice was horsed as I reached over to my side table and grabbed the bottle of water, drinking haft the bottle before I looked over at Esme. "How long was I out for?" My stretched out my limbs as the wired sound excepted from my lips again.

"Four days. You fell and hit your head really hard of the side of the sidewalk, Alice rushed you straight to the emergency room" I wasn't about to ask where Edward was. "Edward had something important that he had to do" My heart sank again.

"yeah I heard that part" Esme looked at me as she pulled on a loving smile as she reached over and touched my hand.

"He will be here soon once I call him" She said as she stand, grabbing her purse and leaving before she turned and gave me a smile "welcome back Bella, we have missed you"

I sighed as I fell back on my bed. I didn't know why Esme was even wasting her time calling Edward he was probably with Tanya.

I reached over to my jacket which was beside my bed as I toke out my cell phone and check the time. 4:57 am. My head fell as my phone vibrated.

_Good to hear you finally awake, Esme just called me and right now I'm currently busy but I will be here at 8. see you then -Edward _

I rolled my eyes as I kept looking at the part of his message that hurt me the most '_I'm currently busy' _which in code means, I'm with my slutty husband stealing bitch of a girlfriend. I put my phone back in my pocket as the door cracked open letting in light from the halls.

"I called him and he said he was out of town but he will be here around 8" Esme gave me a small smile as she handed me a glass "It ice, it should help" I gave her my best smile I could muster up.

"Thanks"

Two hours later the sun started to poke through the curtains as I was giving a new look of my room. I was pretty huge, it had a plasma TV and a leather couch which Emmett was still asleep on. This must have been a room the rich used. I looked again at the suitcase in the corner of the room as I looked closer from my bed and saw Emmett's jeans poked out, Alice's top and Esme's top. Guilt rushed through me, they stayed here for me.

"Good morning" Alice's voice came from the small bed in the corner as she smile and sat up. Her hair was a mess and she was wearing slacks, not Alice approved. "When did you wake up?"

"Around 5 in the morning, you mother woke up with me" Alice smiled as she looked over to her mother who was spread across the seat next to my bed.

"You know she really cares about you" Alice said as she got up and walked over to her mother and nudged her "why don't you sleep in the bed for a while, it will be more better for you back" Esme eyes open a bit as she nodded and walked over to Alice's bed. "She has been in this seat for the last four days, three of them she was awake waiting for you to wake up"

I smiled I looked over at Esme. She was like my mother in so many ways.

I looked over at the bedside clock as I looked at Alice "I want some coffee, what do you say going for a walk?" Alice smiled as she grabbed her sweater and a robe for me.

I removed the blanket slowly as Alice was by my side again, she reached out and grabbed my arm helping support me as I stood up for the first time in four days.

"So where's jasper?" I said as we made our way down the hall "I haven't seen him since the time you guys told me I was going to marry Edward"

Alice looked down at her feet as she stayed quite "He's gone for a while we kind of had a fight and he got up and left I haven't seen him since" Alice didn't say anything about Edward which I was happy about.

"Alice, you need to talk to him" I never knew must about relationships considering I've never got to choice my relationships. I was 15 and Charlie set me up with the Mike Newton. Huge mistake on Charlie part. Mike was a nice guy sure but he was also a jerk who always yelling and tried to pick a fight with any guy who would even talk to me or give me a second look. And he never ever left me alone, he was always by my side.

"you think?" Alice looked at me unsure as I nodded.

"You need communication in a relationship" I said with a smile as she smiled back at me.

"Bella" I looked behind me as Edward ran up to me and Alice. He pulled me into a hug as Alice smiled at us

"I'll catch you later Bella. Edward" She said as she walked away from us.

I sighed as I turned around, walking away from Edward as he caught up with me "Please let me explain"

"Explain what! How I'm getting married to you in 9 days and you out sleeping with you slutty whore of a girlfriend? explain how I woke up with your family in my room waiting for me to wake up and you we're not there? Explain to me how this mess will work because I don't understand"

Edward was token back as if someone punched him again. He fought for the words to say stopping himself every time he was about to say something "Just save it and leave me alone" I said as I walked down the hall leaving him behind.

"Bella" His voice was behind him as his shoes squeaked as his hand touched my shoulder making me turn around as him kissed me. Kissing Edward was the most single best thing in the world, his soft lips and the way they touched mine.

He pulled away hurt as he leaned down and whispered in my ear "Emmett was watching" and with that my heart sank.


	6. Chapter 6

**Anyone ready for another chapter, (; at the end is a surprise most of you aren't expecting but I've got a lot of ideas for this story and tomorrow might be a snow day for me (crossing my fingers) and if so I'm going to devote all tomorrow to this story (: enjoy.**

My own future husband don't want me. Edward left that day after the single best experience I've ever had in my life, our first kiss. To him if didn't mean anything but to me it meant the world, I didn't know why I was acting like this, I agreed to us seeing other people. It was because of me if I said no he couldn't see her, the thought of some slutty girls arms around Edward sent me over the deep end.

"Isabella! .. hello" Alice waved her small hand in front of my face to bring me back to reality. I looked up at her as she smiled "Finally I've waved my hand in front of your face for the past five minutes"

"hm" I sat up in my bed and stretched as my arms over my head. "Ever gave thought that I was asleep"

"With your eyes open, I don't think so" she smiled as she grabbed the blanket yanking it off me "now get up, after your five-day trip to the hospital we have a week and a day left to plan for the best, cutest wedding ever" Alice said while clapping her hands together.

I nodded my head as I pulled over my high school graduating sweatshirt. "What's wrong?" I gave her a small smile as I came up with a lie.

"My sweatshirt is getting to big for me" which was the a haft lie, it was a bit big but still snug.

"Maybe you shouldn't be losing weight, you still have to fit in your wedding dress" she grabbed my arm pulling me downstairs. "we have the last fitting for your dress, Esme will meet us there and after you guys have to choice the food for the reception" Only then did I notice Edward walking out of my kitchen. The horrible night at the hospital replayed in my head as I looked up at him as he gave me a smirk. "Good morning Isabella"

"Edward" I said as I pushed passed him to the kitchen on a mission for coffee.

"Ah, no!" Alice yanked the mug of my hands as she opened the fridge and passed me a bottle of water "Only water from now till the wedding, we don't want coffee stains on your teeth" I rolled my eyes as I pushed pass both of them.

"I'm going to go upstairs to get dressed" I declared as I started up the stairs soon to be followed my Edward. I opened the door as I closed it quickly as Edward's foot caught it "Leave me alone"

"Bella all I want to know is what's wrong" he pushed the door open as he walked in closing it behind him.

I rolled my eyes as I opened my closet door pulling off my sweatshirt and reaching for a top, yanking it off the hanger. "Nothing wrong Edward" I ignored looking at him as a pair of arms snaked around my small stomach pulling me closed while turning me around.

"Mm, can't I wait for our honeymoon" He said while running his hand up under my tank top, rubbing my back "Just me, you and a beach somewhere alone"

I knew what he wanted, of course he was a guy. A little payback wouldn't hurt anyone. I smiled as I reached up to touch Edward's face as he lifted up my top a little. I gave him a fake smile as he leaned down and kisses me with hunger. "Bella .. " He seemed to be lost for words as I decided to push him more.

I smiled and bit his lip as I pushed him on my bed jumping on top of him. "To bad I'm not the 'other girl' unlike your slut" and with that I got up pulling off my tank top and replacing it with another top and grabbed a pair of pants before tapping his lag "messed that one up didn't you?" and with that I left him with a confused look on his face.

I smiled to myself as I closed my door and walked over to the bathroom to change. I locked the door before changing my pants and putting my short shorts in the hamper, I turned to the sink turning on the tap and grabbing my toothbrush. I couldn't believe I did that, I was proud of myself to say the lease.

"Bella" Edwards voice filled the bathroom as he tapped on the door "we need to get going" I checked my hair once more before I opened the door and gave Edward a pity look.

"Whats wrong Edward, excited about something?" I laughed as I walked past him and headed downstairs.

Esme meet me and Alice at the bridal shop as she engulfed me in a hug "The dress is so beautiful" Esme reassured me as she toke my hand and led me in the back room where my dress awaited.

"I wasn't sure if it was your style, it was my mother's dress" Alice said as she gave me a small smile. I turned to Esme who gave me the same smile.

"Esme I don't want to wear your dress, I mean thank you very much but it's too much" Esme looked at Alice as Alice sighed and sat down along with Esme. "What's wrong?"

"Mine and Edwards mother died when we we're five and six and since then aunt Esme and uncle Carlisle toke us in" I put down the dress as I stepped away from it. This dress was full of love not lies. I sat down as Alice walked over to me extending her hand "My mother wanted me or the first person Edward decided to marry to wear it and since you're getting to married to Edward you get the honour of wearing it" She smiled. "come on at lease try it on"

I emerged from the changing room in a dress that was tight at the top and flowed from the waist down which was my dream dress. The were pearls along the breast with a ribbon wrapped around it that tied up on the end.

I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror as I image Edward's mother in this dress on her wedding day, this dress wasn't for me. I was the imposter who was getting married to her son all because he had a bad experience at college, while he was dating a girl on the side. My vision was beginning to blur as I looked back at Alice who had her face covered in her hands.

"You look as beautiful as my mother did" I wiped a tear as I looked at myself again, I had to call off the wedding I couldn't keep lying to them like this.

"I need to talk to Edward" I said as I walked out of the dressing room this time wearing my own clothes. "Of course Bella, honey" Esme smiled as she patted my arm as I quickly dialled his number.

"Hello" an unfamiliar voice answered the phone as I heard laughing in the backgrounds. "Hello, anyone there?"

"Hm, is Edward there?" I said feeling a bit unsteady. I waited for an answer in the awkward silence.

"yeah one second"

"Hello?" Edward voice did stupid things to me, at the sound of his voice I smiled.

"Meet me at the café in five minute we need to talk"

Edward arrived five minutes late as he sat down on the chair next to me and smiled at me "So you wanted to talk"

I didn't know how to tell Edward that I didn't want to keep this fake marriage alive. I sighed as I looked down trying to find the words to start. "We can't keep this going Edward" very great beginning Bella.

He leaned back in his seat as he picked up his coffee "What do you mean?"

I leaned back in mine also as I ordered my thought straight before continuing "I can't keep lying to everybody and acting like this situation isn't hurting me"

He leaned up in his seat towards me "What are you saying?"

"The wedding is called off, I can't do this"

"Why? What happen?"

"What happen?" my voice picked up "we're lying to everybody we love Edward! I can't stand the thought of someone having their arms around you especially when a week we're getting married!" I lowered my voice as I was getting looks from everybody around us "I was trying on your mother's dress since that was the dr-"

"My mother's dress?" Edward's voice sounded hurt as he looked hurt before he quickly hid it.

"Yes your mother's dress, Alice wanted me to wear it on our wedding day because it was something special to you and her but while I was wearing it all I could think about it how this dress is full of love something this relationship doesn't have, all we have are lies. The dress perfect, it was actually my dream dress and I always thought this would be the best time in my life, I would be marring someone who wanted to marry me back"

I grabbed my purse and coffee as I stand up "I can't do this anymore, goodbye Edward"


	7. Chapter 7

I walked outside as I felt the cold refreshing air hit my face. I couldn't let myself turn around to see Edward's face, I knew as soon as I did I would let my guard down and rush back into him crashing myself against his chest, which would be completely wrong since he had a girlfriend.

I arrived home a few hours later as Alice meet me at the door in a panic state she was holding what seemed to be a stack of papers all fixed into a binder. "Where the hell have you been?"

I sighed as I pushed past her while sliding my arms out of my wet rain jacket. "I had to talk to Edward, the wedding is off" I said as I waked into my kitchen preparing for hurricane Alice to rush in after me with a million excuses for why the wedding should still be going on. I waited for a while but nothing happened as I turned around expecting to find Alice but instead I found the binder on the coffee table and no sign of Alice. Great she hated me.

I grabbed my coffee from the island as I walked into my living room still avoiding the binder filled with all of Alice's ideas for the wedding which she spend hours on top of hours to complete. I sighed as I turned on my TV hoping to find something to pull my thoughts out of the horrible day.

My mind was filled with excuses I could tell Alice to get back my wedding, but every one I came up with had the same outcome as the last. Edward wouldn't love me he would still be cheating on me with whoever he was seeing and I didn't want my life to be filled with lies.

My phone ringed as I reached over to pick it up hoping to hell it wasn't anyone with the last name of Cullen "Hello?" I said holding my breath in hope.

"Bella honey, how have you been?" My mother's voice was like a day of sun in this god forsaken place. I smiled as I turned off my TV and brought my empty cup to the kitchen.

"Hey mom, I've been .. better how about you?" I wasn't in the mood to get into details about the Edward situation over the phone, in fact I didn't want to speak about it ever again.

"Well that's why I called Phil has cancer honey "I stop in my track as my hand covered my mouth

"Your joking? Since when? How?" I pulled out a sit as I sat down leaning my arm against the island. I wasn't close to Phil but I knew him enough to trust him with my mother while I moved to forks with Charlie. Phil has cancer was a huge shock to me, he was active.

"No I'm not joking, we found out an hour ago. He was playing a game when all of a sudden he fell, so we rushed him to the hospital where he has been for a week now doing all sorts of test and they told me they we're going to do a test on cancer to rule that out and the results just came back" My mother voice broke at the end.

I jumped off my seat as I rushed over to my laptop pulling up a website "I'm coming as soon as I get a plane ticket down there, you need me to be there with you" I scrolled down the page as I filled out all the requirements.

"Bella honey don't we will be fine"

"No mom, you need me there I'll call you back when I get my ticket" I hung up as I checked over the information I put and clicked booked. I redialed my mother number as her voice nearly broke my heart when she answered, I told her my plane was for tonight and I'll be there in the morning.

Packing wasn't hard I've only had two suitcases of suitable clothes for Jacksonville, I didn't think I would wear a long sleeve sweatshirt in blistering heat. I looked around once more making sure everything was turned off as I walked downstairs into the living room as I looked around when my eyes fell to the binder. I sighed as I bend down and picked it up shoving it in my carry on bag.

I arrived at the airport as I looked around at all the family's and couples saying their goodbyes to each other. I sighed as I sat down on the cold plastic seat and waited for my plane to be called. I knew my mother needed me but deep down inside I was running away.

I was running away from a live I should be attending, so what my future husband was sleeping behind my back, so what my life would be full of lies, so what I would have to spend every waking moment hoping for him to change. I knew I would be doing Edward a huge favour but I didn't want my love and life to be apart of someone's favour.

I looked around as my eyes fell upon a small family consisting on a father, mother and child. The father was dressed in camouflage and holding a sack. He was leaving behind his family, the one's he loved with his whole heart to fight for our freedom. If someone was strong enough to leave behind everything he has ever knew to go to a place where he would fight and have to watch people get killed for our freedom why the hell would I just give mine up.

"Flight 921 now boarding" I stood up along with everyone else who was waiting and bid farewell to my old home, hoping to never come back.

Jacksonville, Florida was as sunny as ever. In fact I've never remembered it bringing to hot before. I stretched my hand over the swarm of people looking for my mother as someone wrapped their arms around me from behind.

"Bella honey" I smiled as I turned around and hugged my mother back. My smile faded as I finally took in the full sight of my mother. She was a wreck, her perfect straight brown hair was now in a messy bun while her clothes looked all untidy and wrinkled.

"Mom, let's get you home and all cleaned up" I pulled up the handle on my suitcase up. My mother just simply nodded as we walked out of the airport.

"I've worn the same clothes for two days now, and I haven't gotten the chance to fix my hair" My mother sighed as she closed the back of her SUV and turned towards me "This well get a lot worse, they don't think Phil can survive longer" My mother leaned against the back of her car as she pulled her hand trough her hair.

"We will talk about this later alright, and how about I drive?" She wasn't in any state to drive at this point, she nodded again as I helped her to the passenger seat safely closing the door and running around to the driver side.

The drive to her and Phil's house was pretty long due to traffic and the fact she lived beach side. My mother explained to me how the cancer got the best of Phil before anyone knew. He has the chance to go through test and to see if he could fight it but the doctors said it was expensive and the chance of it working was very slim, so in other words waste of money. I glanced over at my mother every now and then as she fell asleep, my mother's happy bubbly face was now a worried, tired, sad face.

She was married to a guy who was spouse to be healthy and a minor league baseball player, who health was consistently checked up on, I mean a broken arm or leg would have been found but cancer! Really. The doctors and trainers was paid a lot of money to find things that are in danger of the player's health.

I pulled into my mothers drive way as the house was had all the lights on, I clicked the bottom as the seat belt released around me and I turned off the car. I opened the door expecting for cold air like in Forks, but instead I was greeted with warm air which was a pleasant change.

"Isabella" I turned to find Phil on the sidewalk of his house as he gave me a small smile "Thanks for driving, your mother has been by my side for the last past two days and she refused to go home"

I nodded as he walked over to me "Someone by the name Edward called for you" My head snapped over to him as he gave me a small smile "Don't worry I told him that you we're not here, I assumed if he was your boyfriend, or friend he would have knew you would have been here"

"Thanks Phil" he pulled me into a hug as I hugged him back trying to hide tears. He was a sweet person and someone like him had to die.

"Lets get her inside" I closed the door to the SUV as I followed him to my mother's side opening the door for Phil.

"You sure you can carry her?" Phil reached in a he wrapped his arms around my mother's small body and turned to me.

"So what if I have cancer, I'm not going to let that stop me from every thing I've done" I closed the door as he walked towards the house.

I smiled as I toke my suitcases out of the back of the SUV and walked into the house. "The guest room is upstairs to the left"

The room had a sandy colour on the wall and a king size bed in middle of the room. I unzipped my suitcase on the bed as I started going to work placing my clothes in the dresser that was beside the bed. I grabbed my carry on bag as I unzipped it, the white binder made it's self present. I grabbed the book as I walked to the other side of the bed sitting on the edge and opening the binder.

The book was filled with every detail possible for a wedding, all waiting for mine and Edward approval. Edward signed every page on the bottom with his elegant writing, of course he probably didn't care. I pushed the book off the side of my bed as I lid down again this time letting the dark silent dreams come over me.

I woke the next morning as I pushed the blanket someone placed on me last night. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up on the bed. The warm air was flowing in through open window as the curtains we're blowing in the breeze, I looked around as I toke notice that my suitcase was unpacked and placed neatly in the corner. "Good Morning Honey" My mother walked in holding two mugs. "I thought you might need a pick me up"

I laughed softly as I smiled "yeah that would be great, but I'm not the one who needs to be picked up" I said eyeing her over the steamy mug.

She smiled as she placed a small hand on my lap "Bella honey just because Phil has cancer don't mean I'm going to go all crazy zombie woman" she laughed as she turned around placing her mug on the night stand then reaching back for mine. She looked down as she slowly inched closer to me "Bella I do love Phil with my whole heart but I know if I show him how worried about him I am then he would just go around being all depressed which is the last time I want for him now"

She looked me in the eyes as she smiled "I'm helping him out by not backing out, I could leave now because I'm scared to death of what's going to happen in the future just like what I did with Charlie but what kind of person would I be?" I looked down as she moved back "Don't answer that question" The bed shifted as she stood up handing me my coffee before smiling at me then leaving.

There was more behind what she said, some meaning she wanted me to understand and why she left so fast. I slowly got up as I placed my mug on the night stand again and walked over to the closet when I notice it, the white binder with a new piece of paper attached to it. I shifted to my other food as I closed the closet door walking over to the binder.

Renee's messy writing on the new piece of paper as I snatched it and opened it

_My dear Bella. _

_For once in my life I can give you some advise, I wasn't much of a mother to you but when I came in early this morning to check up on you I notice this binder filled with precious ideas for that amazing day, your wedding day. Bella please don't ruin your life like I have, Phil and you are the only things in my life I can actually say I'm proud about. This Edward guy must be going crazy trying to find you, so please go back. I can handle things here._

_Love your mother. Forever. _

I crumpled up the piece of paper as I ran out in the living room in search of finding her. "Mom?" I rounded the corner that lead to the living room as Phil looked up at me puzzled.

"Bella what's wrong?" I lifted up the piece of paper, I knew he would never understand. "I don't understand" He lifted himself off the couch as he walked over to me.

"Mom wrote me this letter this morning, she doesn't know" I couldn't believe this kept following me, this horrible nightmare that I thought I got rid of in Forks but chased me all the way down here and now has my mother on its side. Phil looked at me curiously as I passed him the letter and started for the fridge. The cold water pursued my dry throat as I looked back at Phil.

"You we're engaged with him?" Phil asked me as he walked over to me "If I knew I wouldn't have told him you we're not here .. I don't understand" I watched as he tried to understand.

"It was arranged. I never wanted it" I walked pass him as I opened the back door and out to the back porch.

"Who was making you marry him?" Phil followed me as he sat down across from me.

"Dad, Carlisle, Everyone"

"Did they know you didn't want it?'

"I was choice to do it because Carlisle, Edwards dad knew me personally so he knew what I loved to do like read and apparently Edward's were the same"

"Why did Charlie do it?"

"Because he was looking out for what was best for me" I used bunny ears on the 'looking out for me' part "He knew the Cullen's we're rich and Edward was going to become a doctor like Carlisle so the money wasn't the problem. The only thing Charlie didn't watch or cared about was my happiness and wants"

"What a jerk"

"Yeah I know. I decided to do it anyways thinking he would fall in love with me and we will have a happy family but I was wrong he already had another girl"

Phil shook him head as he stand up "your welcome to stay here as long as you want .. and for your mother I'll make her stop getting in your business and when your ready to talk to her you can"

I smiled as he started to walk into the house "Hey Phil" he turned around and looked at me "For the record you're an amazing step father"

He smiled and laughed "For the record you're an amazing step daughter".

I grabbed the glass as I walked back into the house, opening the fridge as I pulled out a pack of bacon and eggs. I opened and closed cabinets as I looked around for a frying pan "Over the stove" Phil's voice floated from the living room as I looked over the stove and grabbed a flying pan.

I turned on the burner as I placed the bacon in the pan turning around to find a fork. Cooking always made me feel so much better, it was hobbies that I would do when I was having an off day.

"Now this is a sight I can get used to" His voice stopped my every move and breath as I closed my eyes trying to convince myself I was just dreaming it but sure enough I couldn't trick my eyes when he was standing in front of me with that same stupid grin.

"What are you doing here Edward?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Bella?" Phil came running back into the kitchen as he glanced over to the empty side of the kitchen then back at me confused "What are you looking at?". I looked back up at the empty side of the kitchen sighing in relief. It was just a daydream.

"I thought I seen Edward" My voice cracked as he came over to me and hugged me.

"Don't worry he will never come back" Phil promised me as he hugged me.

"_Edward honey where are you?" I said while making my way down the hall. He always used to wait up for me when I got off work after putting Alex to bed. I walked closer to our room when I heard someone laughing. I tip toed towards the door as I slowly turned the door knob revealing a naked woman jumping up and down on our bed._

_I pushed the door opened as I crashed against the wall making the fake bitch fall on the floor. I watched as Edward moved to the edge of the bed to see if she was okay. "Stop" My voice froze every moment in the room as I looked down at her "Get your fucking clothes and get out of this apartment NOW!" I watched as she jumped up grabbing her clothes in a rush to get out._

_I heard a door squeak from down the hall as I knew Alex must have woken up. I turned back to them "I'm going to make sure my son is in his room before your ugly worn out slutty body scars him for the rest of his life" I never looked at Edward as I walked down the hall to my son._

"_Mommy what's happening?" He looked scared as I dropped down on my knees to his level and pulled him into a hug._

_"Nothing honey go back in your room, mommy wants to talk to you" He nodded and walked back into his room as I turned to mine just in time to see them kissing. I rolled my eyes as I walked in and closed the door. "Okay honey, mommy needs to tell you something important but you can't tell daddy okay?"_

_Alex nodded his head as he sat down on his bed kicking his feet and smiling. "We're going to visit Grandpa Charlie just me and you okay bud. I want you to pack up all your favourite clothes and your teddy bear because we're going to leave tonight" He smiled and jumped off his bed. He was always excited to see Charlie._

_I turned to face Edward and his broken expression as he asked Alex to leave his room. I watched as Edward slammed his bedroom door after he left "Who the FUCK do you think you are?" He asked as he moved closer to me, making me move further away from him. "That is also MY son you know, he's OURS we get to make the decisions and I say he can't go" _

_I stopped when my back meet the wall but Edward kept walking towards me. I looked into his cold eyes as I found the courage to stand up to him "That little boy is mine, you haven't done nothing for him expect show up every night with some slut you fuck in our bed" His temper raised as he closed the distance between us "He will never be your son" He raised his hand as it snapped against the side of my face. He slapped me._

I jumped out of bed as I looked around taking in my surrounding at my mother beach side home. The following month the nightmares kept coming, every night they we're about Edward.

Phil started to get sicker as he decided to give up and let death find him, which completely killed my mother to watch her partner died in front of her eyes and have the chance to save him. It killed me also to watch someone so strong just give up a life he loved, I was determined more than ever not to give up mine. Alice found out where I have disappear to and tried to come in contact with me but I wouldn't answer her calls knowing all to well she would want me to come back to Forks.

Three weeks ago was the day that was spouse to be the best day in my life, my wedding day. I remember sitting in my bed looking at the wedding book as I flipped each page imagining what it would have looked like, and how Edward would have looked standing at the end of the aisle waiting for me to be his wife. But reality was that Edward didn't want to actually be my husband, he was planning to use me, to take away every bit of my control to choice. I couldn't sit by faking love towards him while every night he would be sleeping next to another person, the person he loves. Not me.

I was a strong believer in the fact your can't hide from anything. I wanted to dig myself a hole and hide in it forever or until this whole wedding crap just blew off, both options were fine with me. The wedding planning book sat across the room from me as I kept glancing over at it.

"Bella" My mother rushed into the house as a flower pot crashed on the hardwood floor so did all hopes "Phil has token sick call 911" I did as I was told and shortly after the ambulance showed up. I never watched as they toke away Phil on a stretcher, I just knew I couldn't lose another person. I've become close to him and crying now would just put my mother in a worse state. I had to be strong.

I grabbed my keys and cell phone as I locked up the house after making sure everything was turned off. I raced after the ambulance as it weaved around cars on the highway. It was mid day so the beach was packed, I would give up everything for a day to be like them, not a care in the world and everything was for them to plan for themselves.

"I can't believe they can't tell me anything" My mother walked back into the waiting room as I glanced up at her from my magazine. "I'm his wife for god sake I should have the right to know" She paced the room back and forth as she finally sat down next to me placing her head between her legs. I put down the magazine as I rubbed her back.

"No new isn't bad news" I said as I hold back a yawn. I fought the want to close my eyes. "Right?"

Renee sighed as she leaned back into the chair and looked back over at me "True" she gave me a small smile "Why don't you get some sleep" she passed me a pillow as I smiled at her. I lid down in the chair moving around to find a soft spot soon after my eye lids won the fight and I fell into another nightmare.

"Excuse me, Miss" My eyes snapped open as I faced an old woman with gray hair. She smiled to me as I moved to sit up straight. "It looked like you we're having a nightmare sweetie .. are you alright?" I nodded as I pulled the blankets off me and got up.

"Thanks, and I'm alright" I grabbed the blanket as I put it around my mothers worn out body. "Do you know where I can get some coffee?".

I followed the directions the old woman gave me as I found the café' five minutes later. It was 6 in the morning so the café was empty as I ordered a large coffee and waited. I turned around as a little girl ran into the room dressed in Dora pyjamas. She ran over to me as she bumped into my leg and looked up at me "I lost my mommy" I gave her a small smile as I bend down on one knee.

"I'll help you find her okay sweetie" she smiled and nodded her head. I got up and paid for my coffee. I turned around to find the little girl asleep. I placed the coffee on the counter and told the worker I would be back. I scooped the girl in my arms as I started down the hall.

"Maddie!" I turned around and followed the woman into the waiting room. She was running and yelling.

"Excuse me but is this your daughter?" She turned around as she covered her face in her hands and sighed. "I found her in the café about ten minutes ago, she told me she lost her mother before falling asleep on the floor" The woman walked over to me as and extended her arm in reach for her daughter.

"Thank god, I turned my back for a second and she was gone" I smiled as she passed the little girl to the father before turning around to me "I don't know how to thank you, anything could have happened to her but thank you so much" I nodded.

"It was no trouble at all" I backed up slowly giving them space. I walked back to the café and grabbed my coffee, thanks the staff before sitting down on a chair.

I wanted a child, a perfect family, a two-story house with a white picked fence. I wanted the all American dream. I knew with Edward I would have my two store house with the white picked fence, I would have anything I ever wanted because of his family's wealth. I wanted the beautiful little bouncing boy, with his father's hair and my eyes or a pretty girl with my brown bouncing hair and her fathers eyes, which ever colour that would be. I wanted my child to be healthy.

I followed the rim of my coffee cup as I heard my name being called "Bella". I turned around to find Alice in all of her glory. Her black hair was now damp as she was wearing a rain jacket, it must have rained outside which was very uncommon in Jacksonville. "How come you never called me back? I've been waiting for your call for a while" I sighed as I placed my head in my hands and sighed.

"Alice I really don't want to deal with this now" I got up as she walked over. I grabbed my coffee and cell phone.

"Bella just sit down" I rolled my eyes as she placed her hands on my shoulder pushing a bit of pressure, I sighed as I sat down. "I'm not here to get you to come back or to bombard you with the million's of questions I'm dying to ask you" she placed her purse on back of the chair as she sat down across me "I'm here because I'm your best friend and now your step father is dying of cancer"

I replaced my head in my hands as I sighed again "It just so hard when he can save his own life but he's giving it up" I toke another sip of my coffee as Alice reached across and toke my hand in hers.

"I know Bella bear but maybe he just wants to go in a peacefully way, or maybe he don't want to be poked by a needle everyday of the rest of his life. He's not going to be the same, he will not be able to play baseball again"

"I know but he will be with my mother, shouldn't that be enough?" I looked up at her "My mother is the love of his life, their soul mates. He shouldn't just give up on that, I know I wouldn't" Alice looked away as she sighed.

"Edward wanted me to give you this" She remove her hand as she opened her purse and passed me a small envelope."I know he is the last person you want to hear from, even with everything that is happening here but you have to believe me, just read it"

"Alice I'm not sure I want to" She gave me an encouraging smile "I mean after everything that has happen, I don't want to know what he has to say" I knew Alice didn't know what mine and Edwards little deal was about but she needed to know. "You do know what happen between us right?"

She looked at me confused "Yeah you didn't want to go throw with it" I laughed as she looked at me even more confused.

"Your completely wrong"

"Bella, Edward even told me himself"

"Edward is a lying ass hole Alice!"

"What the hell is this all coming from?" Alice's voice was raising as she moved closer over the table

"Your brother already had a girlfriend. Edward's plan was to marry me and then in two year's leave me and while in those two years he would be in a relationship with who ever that slut was. I was free to date anyone who would agree to date me, I called it off because I couldn't even think about having to share my husband with someone else. Edward would never love me, our life would be one complete lie" I looked up from my coffee as Alice looked down at the table.

"Is that true? Edward wanted you to do that?"

"Yes, he did"

"I don't believe you, my brother wouldn't do that" I looked up angry as Alice grabbed her purse "When your done lying I'll be helping your mother, the one who is losing her husband" and then she left.

I told Alice everything but she didn't believe me, how the hell could I even come up with a lie this huge, it made no sense for her not to believe me. I grabbed my coffee as I got up and walked back to my mother. I walked around the corner as a red light flashed and a bunch of doctors ran pass me and into Phil's room.

"What the hell is happening?" I screamed at a nurse as she turned to me.

"Code red, he's dying"

"Na shit, he has cancer he has been dying now for a while"

"He's really dying now" she pushed her chair from the desk as she walked into his room. Everything happened at once as I started walking backwards until I hit the wall than side down the wall. I put my head in my hands as I looked down at the floor.

I looked up about five minutes later when the doctor walked out holding bloody scrubs. I found my feet as I got up then stopped when I watched my mother double over crying while Alice rubbed her back. The nurse walked up pass my as she touched my arm "I'm so sorry for your lose" my breath caught in my mouth as she walked on, I over heard them "Time of Death 8:47 am"

I had to get out of here, I had to. I rushed past Alice and my now widow mother as I pushed open the doors to the hospital, the morning sun was just rising as the rain fell from the sky. I walked out into the parking lot as I raised my arms and let the rain fall on me, wishing to feel something.

"Bella" I turned when I heard his soft voice. Edward walked closer to me as I felt tears running down my cheek. I didn't feel anything at this moment. I was completely numb. He kept walking towards me as he wrapped his arms around me, I felt in his embrace as my tears fell like the rain. I couldn't stop it if I tried. "shh it will be okay" Edward tried to calm me as I kept crying. He pulled away from me as he wiped a tear from my face "I'm not going anywhere"

"What about your girlfriend?"

"She's not as important as now" I knew he was up to something, but right now at this moment all I needed was comfort and I didn't care where I found it, all I knew is that I needed someone. Edward hold until the rain stopped and the sun was high in the sky. I pulled away as he looked down at me and smiled "I'll do anything for you love" and that's when I froze and reality hit.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke the next morning as I rubbed my sore eyes and got out of bed "Ugh!" my bones we're sore as I slowly walked over to the window opening it to an unexpected rain fall and pine trees. What the heck? I turned around to find a different room. The right side of the wall was glass that overlooked a backyard filled with pine tree and on the other side of the room was filled with a bookshelf filled with different books and Cd's.

"Where am I?" I brushed my hand through my hair as I tried to remember something to help myself discover why I was here. Phil. Hospital. Edward .. _Edward_. I suddenly remembered being in Edwards arms as he tried to comfort me after Phil's death, in his arms I remembered feeling safe, happy and complete. God what was wrong with me, he loved someone else.

I walked back over to the bed and sat down on the edge when I remembered his words to me _"She's not as important as now"_ I knew he was up to something, maybe he was acting like my prince charming to get me to become his wife so he has nothing to lose and still mess around behind my back. I twirled my hair in my fingers as I fall back on the bed and sighed.

"Good morning" I sat up as Esme walked in with a tray of food. I haven't seen Esme in a long time, since my outrage at Charlie's two months ago. I felt embarrassed and stupid for that day, Esme was incredible woman with a heart of gold but I still treated her horrible "How are you feeling?"

I sat up straighter as I hugged my knees to my chest and sighed "I've been better .. what am I doing here? Wait where is here?" I looked around at the room again as I looked at the guitar sitting in the corner of the room with a bunch of papers around it.

"Bella dear I know you have a lot of questions for us .. after we found out what my son was up to which was a shame towards you, I can't believe him" Esme dropped her head in disapproval as I rubbed her back.

"It's alright Esme"

"No Bella it isn't, I raised Edward to become better than this, to treat girl perfect and to be a gentlemen. For him to come up with this horrible idea was not the son I raised" she sighed and then gave me a motherly smile and pushed the tray of food closer to me "eat up" and with that she left. She was obviously upset in the news.

I pushed the tray away as I walked over to the guitar and picked up the papers. I looked at the paper and read over the notes and then the lyrics all written in elegant writing that I notice was Edwards.

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now, we wouldn't let them see_

_But there's one more thing left to do_

_and that the weight has lifted and love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry me  
>Today and every day<br>Marry me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe<em>

_Say you will  
>Say you will<em>

I dropped the papers as I backed away from them. I covered my mouth as tears threaten to betray me and come falling down my face any second. He was going to marry her. I was just the inconvenient little girl standing in his way of what he wanted in life, his girlfriend. I quickly wiped my face as a tear ran down.

"Bella you better not be still sleeping" Alice walked into the bed room holding a change of clothes as she smiled at the empty bed. "Bella .. what's wrong?" she dropped the clothes on the bed before walking over to me. I moved backward as I pressed against the glass window pointing to the papers.

She walked over and picked them up. She looked back at me as she quickly asked. "Again I'm asking, why are you crying?" She walked over to me and sat down in front of me extending a hand to wipe away a tear. "Bella that song don't mean anything"

"Don't mean anything! He wanted to _marry_ her and you're trying to tell me it didn't mean anything" I got up as I put the papers back on the desk and sighed. "He doesn't want me Alice and as much as I would want him to want me, he never will"

"Since when do you like my brother?"

"I don't know really, he was there for me at the hospital and when I was in his arms everything felt safe and alright for a small moment" I confessed as I suddenly wish I didn't.

Alice jumped off the floor and grabbed my hand "You like my brother" she smiled and jumped up and down.

"Maybe I do, but that don't matter Alice. The song. His girlfriend that's the stuff that matters to him .. not me"

"Edward has always been the goodie too shoes. The know it and until he went off to college, where his neglected teenage years caught up to him and bit him in the ass. He started going to parties, drinking, doing drugs anything you name he tried. Edward changed since the day we all said goodbye to him downstairs five years ago and I know his so-called girlfriend and she is a horrible bitch" Alice laughed as she smiled at me "She's the reason Edward isn't Edward anymore" she stopped as her face became serious "That morning at the hospital was the first time I seen the old Edward, the caring kind and compassionate Edward"

I nodded as she reached out and grabbed my hand "You bring out the good in him"

"What happen after I left? where am I?"

"You're in Edward bedroom at our parents house. Edward never left your side, he almost never let you go" She laughed "You should have seen him when you fainted or what he called fainted. Me and the doctors agreed you just fell asleep but oh no Edward didn't believe anyone"

"How did I end up here?"

"Edward didn't want to leave you and Renee is in forks also visiting a few friend. Edward convinced Esme to let you stay here, which didn't have mush convincing she already loves you"

"So Edward is the reason I'm here?" I said as I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Yeah why do you sound so pissed?"

"First he wanted me to marry him and have his girlfriend on the side and now he has kidnapped me"

"I hardly call this being kidnapped Bella" Alice sighed as she back up towards the door "I'm not taking my brother's side but you are jumping to conclusions, we're only looking out for you" She turned around and walked out the door closing it behind her.

I sighed and dropped my head in defeat. I grabbed the clothes she had picked out for me and opened the door of Edwards room and walked down the hall opening every door as I walked along the hall way "Third door coming up on your left" I looked up before at Edward as he pushed a door opened. "You looked confused"

I closed the door as I walked up to him and into the bathroom mumbling a silent thank you before closing the door in his face. I leaned against the door as I heard the sound of him walking away. I pushed myself off the door as I walked over to the mirror pulling the hair through my fingers trying to fix it. I put on the new clothes wondering how Alice had my size since we're complete different sizes. I opened the bathroom door as I walked out into the warm hallway. I heard Emmett's loud voice float in from downstairs.

Me and my thoughts was what I needed. I walked downstairs and over to the closet in the porch pulling on a pair of rubber boats and a jacket before walking outside. I followed the yard as I reached out to touch the branches.

I was here because of Edward, he cared for me, he never let me out of his sight, he was worried about my health. I didn't understand why, he had a girlfriend who in Alice's words was a horrible bitch but still he had her, he loved her and cared for her more than me.

He was going to marry her and now everything he has planned was coming to a stop because of me. I though so much of what I had to lose in this situation, my life, my freedom, my choices but I never realized Edward was going to lose all of those too and his chance to marry his girlfriend.

"Bella" I looked behind me as I saw Edward walking towards me "What are you doing out here in the pouring rain" I looked around me at the rain as I finally felt the cold. I just shrugged.

"I had to think about a few things" I leaned against a rock and looked down at my feet.

"So you couldn't choice one of the other 5 empty bedrooms in the warm dry house, you had to come outside in the pouring rain and get soaked to think!" he was yelling at me as I sighed.

"Can you please just leave me alone" I couldn't stand to look up at him, I didn't want to see the sadness in his eyes anymore.

"Why would I?"

I looked up as I suddenly felt angry pressing through my veins. "Why would you? Oh I don't know maybe because I asked you to leave me the fuck alone Edward" I pushed myself off the rock as I walked closer to him keeping eye contact "Why would you care Edward? Huh? Tell me why you would care about me when you already have someone you love and can be with, while I'll be stringed along behind you"

"Bella" His voice sounded hurt as he reached out an arm to touch me but I moved backwards in time "You don't understand, I have to do this. I have to because I'm not dating her anymore, after I seen you outside of the hospital crying in the pouring down I just couldn't take it. I had to be with you. Bella I know this sound crazy but I choice you, Tanya is gone"

I looked down to the ground. I had to get out of here.

"Bella" Edwards hand caught mine as he pulled me towards him and kissed me. The kiss was full of passion as he broke away I already missed his lips. "I choice you, everything in the past is the past for a reason, I want to stay and have a future with you"

I looked in his eyes for some sort of hidden reason behind this, some sort of lie he was hiding. I pushed away as he looked hurt "You had to do this Edward? You had to choice me right?" I zipped up the jacket father as I backed up "I wasn't and never will be your choice it will always be her"

"Bella you know what isn't right" he moved closer to me as I put my hand up motioning for him to stop.

"Then why we're you going to marry her Edward. I seen the song, I seen the words. You wanted to marry her" He looked at me as his jaw dropped. Busted. "Just leave me alone and do what you want to do"

I turned around as I ran up the wet lawn and back into the house. I pushed the door close to I leaned my head against it "whoa who did you kill bells" Emmett's voice sounded behind me as I pushed off the door and stepped out of the rubber boats. Rose walked into the hall as she hid Emmett in the head.

"Don't mind idiot here. What happened?" Rose helped me out of the soaked jacket which was skin tight to my arms.

"Edward" was all I said as Emmett left us. Rose grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs and into a pink room, which I guessed was hers.

The next morning I woke as I rubbed my eyes and slowly got out of bed. I found myself in Edward's room again as I sighed and put my head in my hands. I walked over to the corner as I picked up the pieces of paper which his song was wrote on. "Why don't you check the date on top" I turned around as Edward walked in with two mugs in his hands.

I rolled my eyes as I flipped up the top part of the paper which was bent back. _March 10th 2012. _I looked back at Edward as he smiled at me. I got up as I hold the paper in the air "How is this possible, two days ago I was in Jacksonville and it was the same day Phil died"

Edward placed the two mugs on his dressed as he walked over to me, taking my hands and pulling me towards the bed. "I wrote that at 6 am two days ago. I found out you have disappear and I became worried. I didn't understand why, I was dating Tanya so with you out of the picture I would have the chance to be with her and introduce her to my parents. When I wrote that all I could think about was you" He looked up from his hands and into my eyes "That song is meant for you and only you"

I looked back down at the paper as Edward kissed my forehead "I have to get going, I have to help dad at the hospital for college since I'm going to become a doctor"

He closed the door after passing me a mug of hot chocolate and another kiss on the forehead. He made this song for me. I put down the mug and walked over to grab the other pieces of paper when I notice one pushed under the table next to his guitar. I reached under and got it as I realized it was the missing page of his song.

I looked at the missing page as I read over the last part of my song. He made a song for me. I smiled as I read the lyrics.

_Marry me?_

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_say you will _

_say you will_

_Marry me Tanya?_

I looked at the last part again as tears came to my eyes. That ass hole lied to me.

"Hey bells" I looked up from the papers as I put on a fake smile.

Rose walked into Edward's room "We're going out parting tonight, you in?" Drink, get drunk, forget about Edward. Sounds like a plan

"Sure"


	10. Chapter 10

**I opened the door to Emmett's hummer open as I jumped out into the cold winter weather. "Now remember bells any guy trying to come up on you, just point to them and I'll kill them" Emmett gave me a stern look as I nodded my head and saluted to him.**

"Yes sir" Emmett laughed as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and closed the door.

"Bells don't get to drunk tonight alright, I don't wanna drag your drunken ass out of here" Emmett looked down at me again as Rose hit him in the head "Ow rose what did I say?"

Rose wrapped her arm around my shoulder as she smiled at Emmett "After the month bells has had, I think she deserves to get ass drunk" I laughed as Rose gave Emmett a look. "I also think she deserves a hook up with some strange stranger" I looked over at her as she shrugged and laughed.

"Where is Alice?" I looked around for her as she agreed to meet us here with her boyfriend. "I can't see her anywhere"

"She's probably inside already" I just shrugged as we passed a line of waiting people.

"Names?" The bouncer looked down at us as Emmett stepped closer "Oh I'm sorry sir" The bouncer removed the ropes as he let us in. I gave Emmett a wired look as he bend down and whispered to me

"I own part of this club along with Alice's boyfriend" I had a friend who own haft of a club, wow who knew?.

"Bella" I smiled as Alice came running towards me. "You meet Jasper before haven't you?" I looked at the man walking up behind Alice as I remembered him from the integration in my fathers living room two months ago. I smiled as I extended a hand

"Yeah I remember Jasper" He smiled back as he shook my hand. "How have you been?"

"I've been good, between getting this place ready for the grand opening and spending time with Alice my life has been pretty boring" The southern accent was hard to miss. He was a true down to heart, momma's boy from Montana.

"I'm going to go get a drink anyone want anything?" I stepped out of our little circle as Rose unwrapped herself from Emmett's arms.

"I'll go with you" she turned to Alice and Emmett "we'll see you guys at the room"

The club was already filled with haft drunk people dancing to music. I pushed myself through a crowd of dancing people as I walked over to the bar. "Two beer and a long island please"

"You shouldn't be drinking bells" I turned to face Edward as he was pressing against me, the smell of alcohol on his breath was intoxicating. "I don't want to clean up your mess on my bedroom floor tomorrow morning"

I laughed and pushed him further back from me "You're the one already haft drunk and it's only nine so you don't have to worry about me to much" I patted his chest as his hand came up and hold onto mine. "Edward leave me alone" I removed my hand from his as I reached into my pocket and paid for the drinks. "I'll see you at home"

Rose found me as she toke my long island. "What are you doing here Edward?"

"I'm here for the grand opening" he said as he paid for his beer.

"Well we're in the VIP room if you wanted to come up with us" I turned to rose as I gave her a glare.

"Na I'm just going to hang out on the dance floor" I took a swing of my drink as I turned to him

"Well goodbye Edward" I grabbed rose's arm as we waved around people.

Eight drinks later I walked down onto the dance floor after being left in the V.I.P room alone. I was a light weight when it came to drinking and it wasn't hard to tell. I walked out into the middle of the dance floor as someone wrapped their arms around my waist. I smiled at the close contact and continued to dance with him. I turned around and put my hands on his chest as I started to dirty dance and grind upon him. "Well I like this side of you Swan" I ignored the comment as I keep on dancing.

The song changed over and over as I notice people started to thin out after a while. The stranger was still dancing with me and I kept on drinking. "Why don't we go somewhere more quite"

…..

I woke up the next morning with feather all around me. I sat up straight as I felt someone rushing up my chest. I quickly jumped of the bed as I ran to the bathroom and puke. Damn hangover. I moved to the sink as I reached for my toothbrush when notice I wasn't home. I walked out the room and looked around at the room. "Where am I?"

I looked around as I walked over to the desk by the door. I picked up the small card as I read it _Fork Hotel. _What the hell am I doing in a hotel? I sighed as I pushed my bangs from my face with my hand.

I walked across the room as I suddenly token in my state of clothes or I should say lack of clothes. I reached over and grabbed the robe which was thrown over a couch. I walked over to the couch as I sat down.

Okay so I'm alone in a hotel after a night of partying, I woke up alone and naked. Oh god I didn't have sex, did I?. I jumped off the couch as I ran over to the bed grabbing the blankets and ripping them off trying to find a wrapper. Five minutes later I still haven't found anything.

Maybe I came here myself?. The sound of someone knocking on the door pulled me from my thoughts as I ran over and opened it. An old woman with white hair smiled at me as she pushed a cart in with food. "The sir you where with last night order this for you this morning"

I nodded as she turned around and waked down the hall. So I wasn't alone.

I walked over to my jacket as I pulled out my cell phone and dial Rose's number.

A week later and I still haven't forgotten that night. Rose said I needed a random hook up and for sure my drunken ass did it. I had sex with a complete stranger while I was drunk and I can't remember I bloody thing about it. Rose was happy, Alice was disappointed saying I should have came and found them before so at lease I knew who I had sex with. Emmett was mad, I haven't seen him so mad before when he found out, he went on a rampage on their house flipping a couch over and knocking a lamp down.

"Bells, who was it?" I looked up as Emmett walked into the kitchen, this was the first words to me in five day. I looked down at my toast as I started to rip bit and pieces of the crust off. I heard Emmett sigh as he walked over to the fridge taking out two beers before walking over to the table, passing one to me and opening the other for himself.

"I don't have a single clue. I was dancing with him for a long time before I knew it I was waking up in a hotel room" I looked back down at the beer as I pushed it away from me. Emmett gave me a wired look "I don't want to drink anymore"

"Okay" he looked back down at the counter top "Did he give you anything to drink?"

I started to pill the wrapper of the beer "No, he didn't"

"Bells I told you not to get so drunk, if I knew you we're a light weight I wouldn't have offer you so many drinks" I looked over to Emmett as I reached across the table taking his hand. He was blaming himself.

"Emmett this isn't any of your fault, none of it"

"I know but your like my little sister, I should have been here for you"

I tighten my grip on his hands as he looked up at me. "You do protect me and I'm so grateful for that"

"So what am I spouse to do" we turned as Edward walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge, gathering ingredients for supper, something Edward always did.

"Mind your business" Emmett said as he got up and grabbed his beer.

"This is my business too. Bella is family" Edward grinned at me as I turned away.

Emmett dropped his hand with his beer down against the counter top "Family huh? Where the hell we're you to when Bella was dancing with the perv who had sex with her?" Emmett walked over closer to Edward "I thought since you we're down on the dance floor you would have seen something but no you we're to god damn busy with your tongue down you fucking sluts mouth"

Edward expression when from guilty to hurt to shocked while Emmett yelled at him. "Em calm down" I got up as I walked over to them placing myself between them.

"This is neither one of your guys fault" I looked over at Edward who looked down at me with a sad expression. "I know you we're not on the dance floor, I seen you. It isn't your fault" Edward looked away from my gaze as I turned to Emmett "Em, stop. It's nobody's fault expect mine, I had sex with a complete random stranger and I regret it"

"How can you be so forgiving?" Emmett looked back at me as he continued to speak "I was spouse to look after you"

"I can be forgiving because it was my damn fault I did it! You have no idea how much I want to take it back, I would do anything" I sighed as I dropped my arms "I just want to forget about it, please?"

They both nodded as Edward went back to cooking and Emmett left. I sighed again as I bend over to pick up the remains of Emmett beer when I felt a sharp pain in my left side. I fell to the floor holding my side in pain. "Ow!"

Edward ran over as he wrapped his arms around me "Bella what's wrong?" The pain disappeared as I leaned back in his arms.

"I had a sharp pain in my side"

"Do you want to go to the hospital, we can get it checked out" I shook my head as I leaned forward and started to get up with the help of Edwards arms.

"I'll be fine" I looked up as I was face and face with Edward. The expression on his face was the same as when Emmett yelled at him. The mixed of pain and hate made it's self known. "Are you alright?"

He gave me a small smile that quickly replaced the mixed expression. "Yeah I'm fine"

"Bella!" Alice ran into the kitchen and she wrapped her arms around me and started to jump up and down. "Guess what!"

I looked over at Edward who smiled and then at Jasper who was walking into the kitchen "She's gone off board on this one bells"

Alice rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue at Jasper "You will never guess!"

I laughed "What is it Alice?"

"We're throwing a party next week to celebrate Halloween" she smiled at me again. "We're going the nine yards. The haunted house, bobbing for apples, costumes which I'm picking out"

I heard a sigh from Edward as I laughed "Alice your completely nuts and isn't Halloween a month away "

"I know but you loves me" She turned around and grab Jasper's hand and left.

"I'll make you a million dollar bet I'm going to be something stupid like a vampire for Halloween"

I laugh, picking up my water. "I'll make you a bet for five bucks, we're not all rich you know" I pointed the water bottle at him as he lifted his hands up. I laughed again and left.

I looked out of the glass window in Edward's room as I sighed. A few short months ago I wasn't once engaged to be married, I never knew who Edward Cullen was or how anyone could have perfect untamed hair like his. I was now the disparate girl who had sex with a complete stranger after a night of clubbing and one to many drinks, I hated how one thing happens in your life you are officially titled after it.

I watched as the sun fell behind the mountains and the animals which ran on the edge of the Cullen's backyard. "Bella?" I looked behind me as Edward walked closer to me, I turned back to the glass wall and continued to watch the sun fall. "I always loved this time of the night" Edward was now behind me as he removed the blanket from my body and passed me a sweatshirt.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

He nodded before turning around "Supper's ready" and then left.

The sun continued to fall deep behind the mountains. I wasn't ready to face them again. I wasn't ready to face myself and the undying truth.


	11. Chapter 11

The following month I had a hard time dealing with myself, I knew what happened and that I had to except it shortly but I wasn't about to jump of the next train to 'Normal-Ville' I had sex with a complete stranger. The leaves began to fade and fall as winter soon made its appearance.

"Bella look" I glanced up from the book as Alice came running into Edward's room with jasper on her tail. "I found you the perfect outfit" She smiled before pushing a white bag towards me. "I matched me and Jasper up, Emmett and Rose and I match you and Edward I hope you don't mind"

I glanced up at jasper as he shrugged. I unzipped the bag and found a nurse outfit, or should I say lack of nurse outfit. "Alice I'm not walking about in something that is skin tight and only comes to my ass" Alice sighed as she took the bag from my hands

"Fine I will find some incredible cute leggings to go with it" Alice waited for my response to say something else to disprove of the outfit but I just looked blankly at the blanket. "Jas can you give us a moment?"

The bed shifted as the door closed. "Bella what's wrong?" I looked over to the window refusing to look at Alice. "I don't have a clue how much you're going through and I'm not going to sit here and say that I do but I'll I know is that you're the same Bella, the one before that horrible night" I made a nose and laughed without humour as Alice grabbed my hand.

"You still don't see yourself. Bella you're the same person, nobody can change you. You have been though a horrible 4 months and I know that but your going to fight through this bells I promise" She hugged into my side closer "You have me, Emmett, jasper, mom and dad, and you have Edward. He hasn't left the house you know. We will get through this Swan"

Swan. Swan. The word struck a nerve as I pulled away from Alice and stand up on the other side of the bed "Bella what's is wrong?"

Swan. Swan. "I've heard the word Swan from somewhere" I looked Alice dead square in the eyes as she looked back at it with a strange expression

"Of course it's your last name. Are you sure your alright?" She got off the bed and started to make her way around it.

I put my hand up as I moved backwards "No I heard if someone somewhere" I looked out at the dark of night as I sighed "And why would I want Edward"

"Because he's been more worried about you than anyone of use combined"

"Yeah and he's also the one who hurt me the most"

"Bella he has been here in his room every night watching you sleep, I know it sound creepy but I asked him why and he just said to make sure your safe"

I laughed again without humour. "Safe when he was the reason this thing even happened"

"How was Edward the reason you slept with some random guy"

I looked over at Alice as she stand behind him with her hand on her waist ready to defend her cheating, idiot of a brother "Way to go Alice stand up for the guy who wanted me to be his wife when he would go behind my back and sleep with his girlfriend, oh wait it wouldn't be behind my back because I would have knew it would be been behind your guys back and I would have had to lie to keep his secret double life" I got off the bed and made my way over to the glass wall.

I didn't hear anything else after only the slam of Edwards bedroom door. Alice was going to take her brother's side in this fight and that would leave me defenceless again. I sighed as I looked into the mirror at the reflected image of the broken girl standing in front of me.

I had dark spots under my eyes caused by the lack of sleep, I was wearing Edward's old college hoodie which Alice must have put on me when I was asleep. I reached up and touched my face as the mirror image did the same. I was broken and needed to be fixed but now I had no one to turn to.

Phil was the only one who kept me together in the first fight but now since his past I've quickly realized I had no one to turn to, my best friend Alice was going to take Edwards side, my mother would have token Edward's side, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Esme, even Charlie would of all token Edwards side leaving me alone.

The fight replayed in my head as I remembered Alice saying Swan.

Swan. Swan. Swan. The word was like replay in my head along with the voice. Where did I heard it from. I sighed as I fell to the floor. Swan. Swan.

_I turned around and put my hands on his chest as I started to dirty dance and grind upon him. "Well I like this side of you Swan" I ignored the comment as I keep on dancing. _I shot up from the floor as I closed my eyes and sighed. I haven't really thought about that night until now. The person knew my last name and he called me by it like Alice had.

"Bells, Alice was worried about you" I looked up as Edward walked into the room. I nodded my head as tears formed at my eyes. "Are you okay?" I nodded 'no' as the tears fell from my eyes and I dropped to the floor holding my head in my hands. "Bella"

Edwards arms wrapped around me as he sat down next to me pulling my limp body in his arms and started to gently rock me back and forth. "Shh, it's okay hun" I clung onto his top for dear life. "We're always going to be here for you"

I pulled away from embrace as I stood up. "Please leave Edward" Edward stood up along with me as he reached out to touch my arm but I jerked away.

"Why? What did I do?" he looked confused as I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"EVERYTHING! Edward you have done everything. You the reason I'm so broken right now!" I yelled at him as he flinched at my every word.

"Bella, pleas-"

I cut Edward off "No you don't get to explain yourself or try to come up with some cute saying that will make everything alright, Edward it isn't alright. I'm a broken girl who slept with a complete stranger because of you" He's lips formed a tight line

"HOW WAS IT MY FAULT!" he yelled back at me.

"Because I was broken after the marriage thing Edward! It was your stupid idea, Alice was on cloud fucking nine and you came up with that stupid agreement so you can stay with your slut of a girlfriend"

"That still don't make it my fault you were a slut and slept with someone" His anger was showing as he speak through his clenched teeth.

"Really Edward and you wanted a wife and a girlfriend at the same time. And I was getting to that part"

"Your taking you dear time with it then" he spat at me.

"I drink so much that night that I can't even remember my name if someone asked me because I wanted to forget about what you put my through that's how it's your fault"

"You'll come up with every excuse wouldn't you!" he throw his hands up as he turned back to me and started for the door.

"i wasn't done with you" I followed him as I grabbed his hand. He turned around as he yanked his hand out of mine and left giving me a dirty look.

Alice ran around her room grabbing millions of things as she put them all in front of me on her desk. We haven't made up from our fight yet so it was tense "Alice why do we need all these things?"

She poked her head out from her walk in closet "Oh those are just the small things wait until I show you. Um once sec. Ahh here they are" she emerged from the closet holding a death machine in her hands, heels. She put most of our fight behind her or that's what she said at lease but I knew she was lying.

"Alice I can't wear them I'll be down with a broken neck"

"Oh Bella there only a pair of heels"

I sighed as she started to play doll with me. She curled, straighten then curled my hair again finally putting a jell it in to keep the curls in place. She did my nails next as she painted them red to match parts of my Halloween custom then she put a clear coat for the finished.

"Are we going to talk about today?" I looked up in the mirror as she looked back at me. I dropped my head as I sighed something told me she didn't want to talk about our fight.

"That fight or the Swan thing?"

"Swan thing, lets just forget the fight I'm sorry" she gave me a sad smile as I grabbed her hand which was on my shoulder and smiled.

"I'm sorry to and it was about that night"

Alice stopped flinging my hair as she looked at me again in the mirror "What about that night?"

"I remembered that he called me Swan but I was to drunk to even realize it" I bit my lip, which was a nervous habit of mine.

"He called you Swan?" It sounded more or a comment then a question. She turned the chair and grabbed some foundation as she started to apply it. "Which means he must know you"

I looked up at the light fixture "Yeah I guess but that don't make me feel any better about it"

"At lease it isn't a complete stranger"

"That don't make it any better" Alice closed the makeup as she started on my eye lashes. I stayed quite as Alice hummed to herself which seemed to be her nervous habit.

"Lets get you dressed" I got off the chair not even looking at myself, I wouldn't care if Alice made me look like a clown.

She walked back into the room holding my outfit as she grabbed hers and headed for her en suite bathroom. I removed my top and pants as I slipped on the pair of leggings and grabbed the skin tight outfit. I stepped into it as I pulled it pass my tights and over my stomach. My hands stopped at my stomach since I couldn't pull it up further. Great, now I have my weight to be self confident about.

Alice walked out of the bathroom as she looked up at me. "Need help?" I nodded as Alice pulled the fabric up but it didn't budge, instead it started to hurt me.

"Ow Alice stop" I turned to her as I pulled it back down and stepped out of it "I think you got this a size smaller"

Alice eyebrows knit together as she picked up the outfit and looked at the tag "I bought this a size bigger then your size because I thought you would have gained weight after everything and I know you hate skin tight stuff"

I looked down at my stomach which was now bigger then I remembered, I knew I gained a few pounds but the bump on my stomach was bigger then I expected.

Alice saw my confused glare at my stomach as she covered her mouth with her hand "Bella when was your last period" I didn't understand why she was asking such a question. I counted back the days as my realization scared me to death.

"Over a month ago" I dropped my hands to my stomach as Alice took off out of her room. She arrived with two bags as she dropped her jacket on the floor, grabbing my hand and walking me in her bathroom.

She put the two bags on the floor as she removed a small box from one of the bags and passed it to me. I removed my hands from my stomach as I grabbed the box and read it 'pregnancy test'.

I pee on six stick and placed each on the side of the tub before walking out of the bathroom. Alice got off her bed as she walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Bella we're going to be here for you, no matter what the answer is" I nodded as I sat down on the floor in front of Alice's bed.

The longest five minutes of my live was stopped by the beeping of Alice's cell phone. I looked up at her as she looked back down at me "Can you do it please?" She nodded before disappearing into the bathroom. This was the first time I have ever seen Alice to calm, it scared the shit out of me.

She walked back out holding all six sticks as she looked at me "I'm going to be an aunt" My heart dropped as I started to cry. I can't be a mother, I can't have a kid. I had no clue who the father was, let alone if he was a creep. "Bella it will be okay"

Alice left as I dropped my head in my hands and sighed. I had a hard time taking care of myself, with everything from the arranged marriage I managed to get out, to the random hook up after getting drunk to being pregnant from the random hook up. I was going to be a mother.

"People are starting to arrive" Edwards walked into the room dressed in his doctor costume as he notice me crying "Bells what's wrong?"

I looked over at Alice as she gave me a small smile and touched my stomach "Edward... Bella's pregnant" I looked up at Edward as he frozen in place looking at me the my stomach. He looked like someone just killed his mother, he looked confused and guilty.


	12. Chapter 12

Edward looked at me with a blank expression then he looked down at my stomach "pregnant?" his face was still white as a sheet as he finally move only to pull his lips into a fine line.

"Yes Edward, Bella is pregnant" Alice got up from the floor where I sat as she grabbed the pregnancy test passing them to Edward "see for yourself" Edward just stared blankly at the white sticks as he put his hand in the air and back away.

"This must be a sick joke, Bella you can't be pregnant"

"I wish I was joking but unfortunately I'm not joking"

"how dumb can you be" I removed my gaze from Edward preparing for Alice's impact but instead of facing me she was facing Edward. "I can explain this to dad or mom and they would get it, hell I could explain this to Emmett and he would know better than think this was some sick joke"

Edward drew another blank look as he looked back over at me one more time before turning on his heel and leaving the room. "I swear he was born without a brain" Alice muttered as she put the sticks in the garbage and went into her bathroom.

I sat on the floor tracing the pattern in her floor with my eyes. I was going to be a mother, a real supper cooking, clothes cleaning soccer mother or a gymnastics mother which ever may it be. I was frighten to death with the idea of having a small infant in my arm let alone having to take care of it, change it diapers, stay up late and feed it, at this state now I wasn't sure how I could take care of my self let alone someone else life which completely depends on me.

I dropped my head. I wasn't really considering abortion was I? I was the one who was always against it growing up, I hate that someone would kill an innocent life but now being on the other side, I now realize why some people would do it. My mother had an abortion after her and Charlie broke up and I was only a year old, I would have had a brother or sister to help me out, to be there for me now but she said that she can't have another kid with someone she couldn't be with.

"Bella" I looked up as Rose walked into the room, she had a robe around her and her hair in curlers "Edward told us"

I sighed and laughed without humour "of course he did"

She walked over next to me "May I sit" I nodded and moved over as she sat down next to me wrapping me into her arms and hugging me "I can't believe it"

"Me neither"

"Edward came running down the stairs like he just saw a ghost and we we're all suspicious so we asked him what happened at first he didn't tell us he made up a stupid lie about hitting his top but we didn't believe it so we asked him again and he caved and told us"

"Rose I'm so sorry" My emotions took a swing as tears formed at my eyes. I felt like sitting down crying because I knew she couldn't get pregnant.

"Don't be silly bells"

"No I'm sorry because I know you can't have kids and I'm considering"

"Considering what?" I stay silent as rose's body turned to stone next to mine as she unwrapped her arms.

"Are you kidding me? You can't have an abortion" I looked down at the floor again as Alice walked out of her bathroom with her hair wrapped in a towel.

"whats happening here?" She pulled the towel of her head as she walked over to us.

"Bella was just explaining her amazing future plan of having an abortion"

"What?" Alice turned to me as I got up on my feet and turned towards them.

"I can't take care of two people when I'm finding it hard to take care of myself. I don't want to bring this child into a world where I can't be there for it, I'm going to be a horrible mother"

"Bells, you're going to be an amazing mother" Rose stand up as she placed her hand on my arm.

"I haven't even decided yet, so please can I have some time alone" I turned on my heels as I walked out of Alice's room and down the hall to Edward room.

I walked into Edward's room as I slipped down the back of the door putting my hands on my hair. I put my hands on my stomach as I let my head fall backwards. I would be a mother in a few short months I would be something more than my self, I would be something Rose can't be and now I'm thinking about throwing it all away.

"Bella?" I closed my eyes as Edward's bathroom door closed "Whats wrong?"

I let my head dropped as I started to cry. "Hey hey, shh" Edward wrapped his arms around me as he pulled me into his chest.

"This is all wrong" I mumbled through my tears. "I'm spouse to get married first then get a two story house with a white picket fence then have kids with the man I married"

I looked up at Edward as he wiped my eyes with the back of his thumb "Bella. Even without those things you will still be an amazing mother" He gave me a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I don't know who the father is, he may be some hobo with orange hair and freckles"

Edward started to laugh " I wouldn't say he's a hobo since we we're at an invite only party and it was in a four star club but as for the orange hair and freckles, well then have fun but I don't say the baby will have that colour"

"how can you be so sure?"

Edward's face went blank as he looked away "lucky guess"

"Don't matter anyways I'm giving it up" Edwards body went like stone as he looked angry.

"What" I moved away slowly as he got up to his feet "what did you just say"

"it don't matter because I'm giving it up anyways" I repeated again, standing up

"you're going to give up that child" he walked closer to me as I moved back to press against the door.

"yes. I can't look after myself now let alone someone else, Edward I just can't, I'm sorry" he looked away as he walked over to his glass window and turning around before punching it yelling out in anger. I cringed as my hands went to my stomach.

"I can't stand by and watch you give up on your child" I looked over at him as he turned around to face the glass again. His face was full of regret as he sighed and leaned against the glass.

"Why do you care so much? I'm trying so hard not to give up now and just disappear from everyone and anything. Edward I'm having a child and I have no clue who the father is, I can't take care of it and myself"

"Bella you can. You're the strongest person I know" Edward turned to face me as I started to walk towards him

"I'm sorry but I can't" I quickly wiped my eyes and turned around.

"Bella wait" I stop as Edward wrapped his arms around me "I can't stand by and watch you give up this child" Edward placed his hand on my stomach as he started to rub it.

I turned around so Edward's hands we still on my stomach and we we're facing each other. "Why do you care so much?" Edward's lips pulled into a line again just like before. I reached up as I softly pull his lips apart "Stop that"

Edward closed his eyes as he breathe in a deep breath "Bella I care because" he stopped talking as he opened his eyes and looked at me, he got down on one knee and kissed my stomach "I'm the father"

I stepped back as Edward dropped his head "What?" I spat through my clenched teeth. I didn't want to believe it. "What did you just say?"

"I was the person you had sex with that night" I looked at him as he sighed "Let me ex-" my mind was running with the million of things I wanted to say to him but now I managed to sum it up in one action. My hand reacted faster than my mind as I slapped him across the face.

Tears formed at my eyes as I stepped back "No you don't get to explain"

"Bella" Edward was holding the side of his face as he sighed and walked closer as I took an automatic step backwards.

"just leave" I walked back as my back landed upon a hard surface, the glass wall. I was trapped.

"Bella" Edward walked closer.

"LEAVE" I looked him in the eyes as he stopped and exhale. "now"

Edward reached out towards me but I pushed myself even further in the wall. "Fine but we will talk later"

I slipped down the glass wall as I dropped my head again. My life was just thrown a curve ball, I now knew who I had sex with and who was the father of my unborn baby but that didn't make me feel any better.


	13. Chapter 13

I stayed in Edward's room for two days straight after doing nothing but looking out of the window watching the rain fall in sync with my tears. I didn't want to except that Edward was the father, sure the baby would have his or her fathers features which are very amazing but I would be somehow tied to him for the rest of my life. I would either suck it up and living along side him for the rest of my life or I would have to give up the opportunity to be without my child twenty four seven so he/she can visit their father.

"Bells" Alice's voice sounded from the other side of the door as I just avoided her like the last seventy times she knocked on the door. I would pretend to be asleep since Edward's room is the only room that can't be access from outside so she's couldn't come in which was a huge relieve on me.

"Bella I know this is hard for you .. I can't image.. Edward is a Assward" I listened as she knocked once more before her footsteps became distance like the other time. I sighed as I slipped on Edward slippers which we're made from fur, not sure whether it was real or not and gently unlocked the door, peeking out before bending down to receive the food Alice leaves. I closed the door again and lock it.

The food this time was enough for two people as she notice my full plates of untouched food at the doorstep I refused to eat for the last past two days. I understand that starving myself wasn't going to get me anywhere and I couldn't deny this child it's life for my stupid decisions. I looked down as I lifted up my cotton shirt that hide my now noticeable stomach. I was holding something that was more than my self. I was holding onto a part of me and Edward.

I picked up the metal fork as I pushed the piece of bread from over the plate, something Esme does to make sure the food doesn't' collect dust which I neglect to eat it. After moving the bread I notice my favourite food. Mushroom ravioli, my stomach growled in response as I spooned up my first bite as I placed it in my mouth forgetting how amazing it teased I reached over and spooned another fork full.

"Bella please open the door" Edward knocked on the door as I covered my stomach with my hand, which seemed to be happening every time someone would knock. I dropped my fork as I pushed the now empty plate away from me. "I know your still mad but you can't keep yourself locked up in a room it's not healthy for you or the baby" He did make a good point I was not only hurting myself. I walked up closer to the door as I leaned against it.

"I don't want to" I said as I pushed my head against the door. "I don't want to speak to you" I heard Edward sigh as he placed his head against the door. "Come on Bella you can't keep being mad at me, it was an accident" he called our child a 'accident'. I was mad, maybe it's just the hormones but I couldn't stand it.

I stood up as I unlocked the door and swing it open in one swift movement. I looked up through my eye lashes at Edward as he stood there stun. "Bella" he stood motionless as I pointed my finger to him "My child isn't an accident, sure he or she wasn't planned and I didn't have a clue who the father was but this child will never be an accident" I pushed him away from the door with my finger as he took a step forward.

"Bella" he said again this time with more authority. I looked at his black t-shirt as he said my name again with more authority.

"What?" I mumbled still looking at his chest. Edward sighed as he placed his fingers on my chin and lifted my head. I notice he hasn't shaved and the stumble on his chin must have been their for at lease a week. His hair was more crazier then usual.

"I never said _our _child was an accident and I know I kept it away from you but please don't let that stop you from taking care of her or him and most importantly yourself" I felt his eyes pierce into my heart as I sighed.

"Fine I'll eat and shower and go outside but I want you nowhere near me" he dropped from head and sighed.

"If that's what it will take for you to take care of yourself I will" Edward back away from the door as he turned down the hall and into the guest room.

I closed the door behind me as I walked out down the stairs. The sun was glaring through the window on the south wall, sun in forks was like rain in Mexico, it happens but not often. I inched down the stairs as I peaked my head in the crack of the stairs as I glanced into the living room at Emmett watching TV. I got up as I continued to walk downstairs.

"well she just found out that Edward is the father what would you be like, honestly?" Bella leaned against the door that leads to the kitchen as she listened closer.

Rose voice picked up "It don't matter, she took care of that child when she didn't know who the father was and now she does know it she's going to neglect to take care of the baby? Bullshit" Bella flinched as she heard a loud thump, something was possible dropped.

"Bella is going through a great deal and now knowing Edward had sex with her and lied about not knowing, she's going though more than anyone of us can guess" Esme's motherly voice had frustration hanging off her every word.

"It don't matter she should be locking herself in Edward's room all day and refusing to eat anything"

"That isn't your option to talk about Rose"

"The hell it isn't!" the sound of a chair scrapping across the hard wood floor hurt Bella's ears as she flinched again. "I can't have a child because theirs something wrong with me and neither can Alice. That baby is your only grandchild you can't have from any of your children t's only Edward, and I'm going to be that child's aunt. I'm sure as hell not standing around and watching like the rest of you guys are for something to happen or for Bella to snap and go insane because she will"

"Rose that's enough, Bella has everything under control"

"Bella has no control of anything, she's has locked herself in Edward's room for the last past days because of this. So what? She and Edward had sex when they we're drunk which was their fault. Who really gives a shit if their the parents? Bella is acting like such a child and she will crack once the pressure gets to hard and one of two things will happen. One she will end up in the hospital under care or she will kill the baby"

"Bella will never let that happen and we both know she wouldn't ever kill her child, despite what you think Bella loves that baby and as for your voice in this situation rose, there's nothing you can do about it, it's Edwards and Bella choice"

"Anything good?" Bella jumped as he back collided with the cold wall. Her hand moved from her mouth to her stomach as she looked up at Emmett. "Bella bear whats wrong?" Bella couldn't do anything but stand their frozen, she moved her head side to side in sign that she wasn't alright.

Bella lets her legs give out as she fell to the hard cold hardwood floor. Emmett wrapped his arms around Bella's now shaking body "Shh.. it's alright" Bella wiped her eyes as she looked down at the floor.

"Rose is right" was all she could say. Emmett looked down at her in confusion.

"What did rose say?"

Bella took a big breath and exhaled slowly as her body kept trembling. "She said .."

"I said Bella was a child for locking herself in Edwards room because she found out he was the father, which in my opinion was way better than finding out you having a child who a low life loser. I also said that she's going to push herself into depression that will only solve itself out in two way, one she will end up in the hospital under care or she will kill the baby"

Emmett body folded in closer to me as he looked up at rose with an expression of disbelieved. "Whats all the yelling about?" Edward walked down the last two remained steps as he looked at Bella.

"Rose though her two cents was needed" Bella looked up at Edward as she felt tears form at her eyes, she looked down again as the tears fell from her eyes. Edward seemed to notice as Emmett strong arms we're replaced with softer ones.

"Whats the big deal? We all know that baby will never come into the world and it will be all Bella's fault" I looked up at rose as she was leaning against the door frame.

"Get the hell out of here now" Edwards voice was filled with poison as he looked up at Rose in pure hate.

"I don't have to right Emmy?"

Emmett rubbed the back of his neck as he looked over to Rose "It would be better if you did leave"

She looked over at him in disbelief as she pushed herself off the door frame "Fine I will leave"

Edward sighed as he looked back down at Bella "Hey Rose one more thing" She stopped as she turned back "Me and Bella will do more than bring this child into the world, we will love it and care for it for the rest of our life's" Edward never looked away from Bella as he said it.

"Edward maybe she's right"

"Don't ever say that again, first I'm sure Rose hasn't been right about anything in her whole entire life and I know she isn't going to be right about this"

"What if I mess up? I do fall over every possible surface"

"I'll be right beside you to catch you" Edward counter back as he gave me a small grin.

"What about if I" I tried to come up with something but he just placed his hand on my stomach.

"This baby we have created will grace us with his or her presence in less than 8 short months and we will be the best parents for this little one"

"I will mess up with the baby, I don't even know how to hold one" I confessed.

"neither do I but it's something we will learn together as parents" Edward tilted his head to the side as he gave me another crocked smile. "We can do this" he reached down and placed his hand inside of mine. "Together"


	14. Chapter 14

"hey Bells come downstairs would you?" I smiled as i looked at my now three-month old stomach was starting to show. Esme's voice floated from downstairs as i looked once more before making my way down. The past two months we're the start of something new or as Edward puts it 'our new start at life'. I couldn't ask for more of an amazing person as Edward.

'Oh Bella" i smiled as i walked onto the last step on the walkway into the back yard which Edward 'closed' off from all of us for the past week. I walked closer as the glow of something came from the cracks in the line of trees. "I wanted to say something before we went around the trees" I turned as Edward looked at me and smiled.

"I've been nothing more than horrible to you for the past, well all the time in the past" I was just about to remind him of the many times he was sweet to me when he placed his finger over my lips making me close my lips before we went on "I know your going to say 'you have been sweet or charming to me' but Bella I haven't, I've been horrible and mean to you and i want to say sorry"

"It's okay" my hand reached up to his chin as he leaned into it and smiled.

"It isn't okay that's why i wanted you to know after you walk around the trees and see what i have done for the past week, i want you to remember from this moment on i will always promise to be faithful to you to matter what, and that also you are the most important person in my life, your are my life and now your even more important and special to me because you are holding a part of me inside of you" he gave me a grin as he hold my hand "I promise to be the best father to our child no matter what" He smiled again as he pulled me along the tree's to the opening.

If i had to dream of a perfect place to have a date my wildest dreams wouldn't have beat this. The glow of thousands of candles flickering lit up the thousands of flowers that surrounded a little clearing where was a blanket with a picnic. I could see where it took all week, planting flowers must have took him forever.

I smiled when he moved the hair on the side of my neck to the other and leaned against it "I love you" my breath caught in the mouth as i turned to face him "I love you Bella Swan" he smiled before leaning down and giving me the best kiss I've ever been given.

I walked into the kitchen with a big goofy smile on my face as it suddenly dropped when i seen Esme, Carlisle, Edward and my mother sitting at the table. I looked at my mothers worried face as i became worried and placed my hands on my stomach out of habit.

"Honey don't worry we only want to talk" I walked over to the table as Edward pulled out my seat for me. I looked over to Esme as she just simply smiled at me. "Now a few short months ago you decided to call off the wedding"

I just nodded as Esme went on "Now we as in all of us except Edward has agreed to have a second try at the engagement if you guys will want to get married" I looked over at Edward as he just simply smiled and had the look of a million idea's in his eyes. My hands went to my stomach again as i looked over at my mother. "Now we have known of Edwards .. habit and we have hold this off for a while to see if his love for you was true and after his picnic in the back yard we now know his love for you is true"

"Honey i have personally talked to Edward and i know he loves you, both of you" My mother decided to say as she picked up her tea glass.

I looked over at Edward as he just looked at me before reaching over to take my hand "What do you say sweetheart?"

I wanted to marry Edward, after all he has proven to me that he loves me but i wanted a real-time where Edward would 'pop' the question instead of just saying yes because our parents think we should. "I don't know, we both want to get married so it wouldn't be a arrange marriage and i kind of wanted a night we're you would ask .. the right way"

Edward smiled "Don't worry sweetheart i will ask you when the time is right"

Esme jumped up from her seat as she ran over to me and pulled me into a hug and smiled. "Oh another wedding i can't wait! Alice is going to be so excited .. we have to start getting ready" Esme smiled a quick smile as she ran over to the phone "I have to call Alice"

I turned to Edward as he moved in front of me and smiled "How about we go watch a movie" i smiled as he grabbed my hand.

Four hours, two movie and a bag of popcorn later i looked up at Edward as his head was lean against the back of the couch and he was asleep. I smiled as he suddenly moved wrapping his arms around me and going back to sleep which i followed shortly after.

I woke up later on as the sun was casting an orange glow across the living room when the phone ringed again. I looked down at Edward as i was now currently sleeping in his arms and decided to let the phone ring. I was just about asleep when the phone ringed again, i untangled myself from Edwards arms as i walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello" I wiped my eyes and yawned.

"Hello is this the Cullen household?" I looked over at Edward has he was still fast asleep.

"Yes it is, may i ask who's calling?" i glanced at the clock about the stove as it read 7:03 am, stupid survey person.

"This is Doctor Smith down at Fork's Hospital a girl named .." My breath was hitched in my mouth "Alice Cullen and a young man named Emmett Cullen was admitted tonight you might want to come down" I dropped the phone as a pair of arms wrapped around the waist keeping me upright.


	15. Need Help

Hey Guys.

I'm sorry about not updating the story as much as i should but i'm completely swamped with test/assignments, graduation perpetration, and with it being my graduating year i have a dress to find, nail/hair/make-up appointments to book and so much more i can't seem to find time anymore thats why i need help.

I want to this story to be co-wrote. I order for this story to be continued i need someone else to write a chapter, then i will and so on and so forth. i really have amazing plans for this story and i really wish to continue.

So if you would like to help, or no someone who would please comment/review please.

Thank you,  
>Steph<p> 


	16. Update August 30 2013

I apologize to anyone who has been waiting since last year for me to update. I stopped updating because I was told rudely that I don't know how to spell or English must not be my first language.

English is my first language, I'm a citizen of Canada so yeah, I'm English. I live in a province known for their own 'language' so I'm sorry if I don't spell words correct and it's also because I use to write my story's from an iPod ( like right now) , so sometimes it wouldn't autocorrect.

For all my loyal fans so were still message me to the present day asking when I will update next, well good news I'm planning on updating soon and I'm also going to edit all my previous chapters to correct all the spelling errors.

Thank you for you patience.

Steph.


End file.
